Alces Academy: Year One
by Gospel Stonemad
Summary: Harry James Potter just wants to get away from his brother and his life, but when strange happenings begin, he's left with a choice: to follow in his parents footsteps, or go to the mysterious Alces Academy for gifted students with unnatural abilities. Hiatus
1. Prologue

* * *

Year one

Acceptance

Prologue

I don't like my birthday. Shocking, yes? That one as young as me hates the day I was born on.

Granted, it's not the act that I _am_ alive, it's the point about how I am _invisible_. Lucius Malfoy, in all his magical glory, cannot even begin to accomplish the greatness I have achieved _without a wand_. I think it's funny, tremendously funny, that it's not at all by my own doing.

My father, whose name rests behind my own, doesn't remember that he has two sons. Dear old mum is not that different. Granted, I guess it's a good thing she actually remembers that I do need food three times a day, but other than that, it's like I'm a bothersome mosquito that no one can swat or shoo away.

For once though, I want to be invisible. Unlike every wizarding child in Britain, I don't want to go to Hogwarts. The life there would be pointless for me; always in my brother's shadow, never getting credit, stuck in the life of a looked over rock because I share the last name of the most famous boy in the magic world.

Michael Potter, the boy-who-lived. He's only that because the other people of the wizarding world were the ones-who-died. Does anyone think about the people who fought Voldemort before all of this happened and were murdered in the process? The ones who gave up their lives for muggles, goblins, house elves, children, and centaurs just to stall the man who wanted them dead? What about the rare pure-blood who kept muggleborns hidden in their homes, away from prying eyes? No one hears about their stories anymore.

Such a sad and fickle thing that they've turned up to be as invisible as me.

Another fickle thing is magic. Something that I am incredibly good at. Just three weeks ago, I accomplished something that my parents, as of now, are unaware of. In fact, I'm fairly certain that I beat a record by several years.

Three weeks ago, I became an animagus. It was the night of my magic inheritance, or the first part, anyway. The second will be on my seventeenth birthday. It was that night when I had a dream of running through the woods and woke up as an animal. It wasn't hard to turn back human, but the simple way that it just _happened_ seemed to keep me stuck in the form a while. Plus, having tried to stand up, I was very dizzy when my body tried to move up onto four legs instead of the regular two.

Landing on my face was probably the most embarrassing moment of all.

Remus is the only one who knows, in fact, I transformed for him and the look on his face was absolutely priceless. After reassuring him that no, I didn't use underage magic and that I didn't make the potion that would normally grant a wizard his ability to transform in the first place. He seemed a bit miffed, if you know what I mean. He did however; inform me that I was a rather dashing black wolf with green eyes and a puff of white above my right eye.

Even as an animagus I can't get rid of that blasted scar on my forehead.

Gah, it'll probably follow me no matter what until I find a way to get rid of it. Hopefully it won't take as long as it took Michael to say his first word (the guy's a complete flobberworm, I swear).

It seems as if the guests are arriving and I'll be called down to greet Remus, my godfather, I doubt it, as he always comes up to me instead. Perhaps he, like he always does, brought me a book I haven't read before. That man is a genius after all.

Harry James Potter

July 31st 1991

Godric's Hollow, Wales

* * *

Yes, I realize I should be updating _Oh the Places You'll go_ but I can't find the chapter outline for it. The second and third chapter are written, but not edited. Which is a serious problem because my beta is on vacation.

In canada.

I would edit it myself, but, as most writers know, they really don't catch mistakes in their own writing, and that is so obnoxiously trueful for me that it's pathetic.

I wish the lot of you a very happy summer break (or winter break, wherever you are in the world)

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter one

Year one

Acceptance

Chapter one

_The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do._

The room of the cottage (it was a cottage?) at Godric's Hollow was round with a set of stairs set underneath a trapdoor beside the black and silver bed. Next to that was a large glass door which led out onto a balcony equipped with two chairs and a table. Across from the bed was a long desk topped with books plus quills and a few bottles of ink. On both sides were two books shelves and where covered in volumes and tome; some looked ancient, with their leather bindings falling apart, others were polished and looked new with titles that gleamed on the sides.

There were many books focusing on magic it self, there were some on animals, the muggle world, and pureblood society. Journals from ancient wizards covered the bottom shelves along with a few tomes about myths and legends.

A rug with a large black wolf sat at the end of his bed which howled silently at the full moon every now and then. On the opposite side of the bed from the stairs was another desk, only this one had papers stacked high in towers that looked as if one simple breeze could blow it apart. In the seat was one Harry James Potter, eagerly writing in a worn and tattered green journal. His quill scratched rhythmically across the parchment and he dipped it into the emerald ink.

At one time, he lifted his head to look out the window where a spectacular party was going on for his brother, Michael Potter, the boy-who-lived. The boy watched a particular shaggy black dog run up and knock his brother over and knew immediately that his own Godfather wouldn't be that far behind.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Harry shut his journal and was about to stand up.

There was a soft knock on the trapdoor, but the boy didn't bother saying anything before it opened to admit one Remus Lupin. The werewolf's attention immediately turned to his godson and he examined the boy with golden eyes while balancing a preciously wrapped package in one hand as he used the other to climb up the rest of the stairs.

"Happy birthday, pup." The older man said with a grin and ruffled the boy's hair before placing the present in front of him. Harry grinned up at Remus before gingerly unwrapping the gift. Inside were three books; _A Guide to Magical and Muggle Creatures by _Jacobson Peace, _so you Want to Become a Master Duelist?_ ByOmineca Legacy, and _Transfiguration in Duels _by Guy Connolly.

The black haired wizard laughed and hugged his godfather happily. "Thanks!" He received a chuckle in response.

"Have you received your Hogwarts letter yet?" Remus asked, and picked up a book off the other desk, but set it back down immediately after, as it's title was completely written in ancient Greek.

Harry's face scrunched up. "No, not yet. Are you sure there's no other place for me to go?" his expression was almost pleading.

Remus smiled down at him. "My brother was just like you and he got out of going to Hogwarts. Perhaps you'll receive the same ticket, yeah?"

"I hope so!"

The werewolf laughed heartily and sat down on the bed. "In that case, how goes the research about your wolf?"

Harry sighed and pulled out a small black notebook from his desk. "I'm not sure. I found that there have been some witches and wizards who found their form on accident, but they never were able to transform into that animal without taking the potion. There was a study on Daniel Collins from America who had the same ability I do; however, he never really shared his secrets. Only once in his journal are there mentions of him accidentally transforming, but he didn't say why or how." The wizard ran his finger over his writing. "There isn't an arrhythmic equation to it either. It just… _is_, if you know what I mean."

Remus nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. It's like my own werewolf transformations. There's not a logical explanation, it just is."

The black haired boy closed the journal with a snap and spun around to face his godfather. "By the way, I read something up on that a few days ago. It's considered a curse, right?" Harry didn't wait for his godfather to respond as he pushed onwards. "Granted, it's a very difficult curse, but it is one none the less, so that means it can be broken!"

The werewolf grinned back at him sadly. "Unfortunately, many have tried, and all have failed."

Harry sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Yeah, I know." A call from downstairs startled both of them and the boy grinned softly at Remus. "You're wanted; I'll see you in a few minutes."

The older wizard grinned and stood, ruffling the child's hair before stepping onto the stairs, he waved cheerfully at his godson before heading back down to the party, closing the door behind him. Harry sent another thank you after his retreating back. "I'll find a cure." He swore softly, once he was sure Remus was out of ear shot. "I promise." His bright eyes turned towards his window looking out over the lawn and the swimming pool his parents had placed back in the corner.

He stood up and stretched, cracking his back and yawning. When he was heading towards the balcony opposite of him, a loud crack of a House elf's arrival startled him.

The creature bowed as he handed Harry a black letter. Surprised, the boy saw his name written in silver ink and flipped over the envelope. On the back, much like the Hogwarts letters, there was a coat of arms, only this one had a proud snow leopard sitting up attentively with a wand and a sword crossed over its head. Underneath it in fancy, curvaceous, feminine letters was the word _Alces_.

Harry stared at the wax for a moment before he opened it quickly, yet gently. Three pieces of Parchment were inside and he quickly grabbed the first one and unfolded it.

'_Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you, that you have received an invitation to Alces Academy. _

_Now if you would spare me a moment to educate you about the school._

_Alces was created roughly two thousand years previous, around 100 BCE. However, the school is constantly updated with technology; where as Hogwarts and the other two renowned European schools (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang), have become stagnant in their traditions and overbearing cultures._

_Our school is situated in an unplottable island off the coast of Scotland. We take five students of the wizards and witches populace and five students of the magical humanoid creatures' populace every year._

_At Alces, the areas of study are decided by personality, talents and abilities. Students are generally of humanoid magical creatures or witches and wizards with an ability that few have._

_Opposed to Hogwarts, we teach a wide range of classes and do not host an education biased by light and dark fundaments. We teach both principals, so that the student's own opinion may be formed._

_Our school also covers the basics from transfiguration to potions. In addition to this we have basic mastership studies._

_The schedules make it possible to learn the entire curriculum of Hogwarts in a matter of three years and four months so that one may focus on the mastership studies for a total of four years instead of the mandatory six-year period. Our education is rigorous and straining. It is not for the faint of heart. Students attend ten months of the year._

_If you're interested in attending Alces, please place a drop of blood on the specified parchment. A staff member who will also be your counselor for the next seven years will arrive to escort you, in three days time, to Réduce, the home of a magical community that specializes in the mix of technology and magic close to the academy. There you will purchase your necessary equipment. We will charge your Gringotts account._

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**Vica Kiera**_

_Deputy Headmistress and Healing Mage_'

Harry stared at the letter and read it once more, then again, and finally a third time. His jaw dropped in wonder before pulling out the second piece of parchment.

'_According to wizarding law, the schedule of classes a first year at Alces can take has been, unfortunately, changed. We now are no longer able to provide the extracurricular activities such as dueling and hand to hand combat until second year. However, there are many clubs in which a new student can hone his or her skills before entering their classes. Information on clubs and non class related activities can be found in the counselors' office. _

_All first years are required to take Potions (year one and year two), Charms (year one and year two), Transfiguration (year one and year two), Herbology (year one and year two), Defense (year one and year two), and History of Magic (year one and year two). After receiving three years of credits in Herbology and History of Magic, the student is allowed to drop those subjects and take on new core classes. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense can only be dropped after four years of credits._

_Along with the core classes, there are the other requirement classes for the first years; these classes are based upon ability. As H. J. Potter is a shifter and shows talent in the art of Air elemental crafts, he will be placed in the appropriate courses. _

_Please note that no outside potions ingredients are allowed for first and second years. We have enough exploding cauldrons in the laboratory; we do not want another mishap in the dorms. _

_Upon arrival, first years will be escorted to the dormitories by their counselor to choose a room. Do not take this lightly; the room you pick will be the same through out your seven years of schooling. On a better note, you are allowed to decorate the room however you wish and design it to how you feel. There are no locks and only a bed, desk, and book shelf inside. Everything is completely up to the students and we strongly encourage students to bring their own books to help them._

_Please remember that you do have neighbors. Some of them have attaching stair cases to your room. It would be wise to confront them to see if this would be a problem or not.'_

The black haired wizard grinned to himself. There was nothing like this at Hogwarts. He would've had to share a dorm with the other first years with no protection over his personal belongings. Still receiving a good vibe, he turned to that last page.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Scott Mech and, should you agree to come to Alces Academy, I would be your counselor for the next seven years. Our facility has already heard of the Potters and, under the urging of Mr. R. J. Lupin, agreed to accept you into the castle. Upon further research, we realized that we had sent a letter to Mrs. Lily Potter nee Evans, but she in turn accepted the letter to Hogwarts instead. _

_Upon this parchment is the rune circle. All you must do is place a drop of blood into it, and I will get a notice to pick you up in three days time. Should you not; once you place this parchment back into the envelope you will be obliviated, as is such standard for our school._

**Hoping to see you in three days**_**,**_

_**Scott Mech**_

_Alces Academy Counselor and Elemental sage_

Without even a moment of hesitation, Harry plucked his finger and gently pressed it against the parchment. The runes glowed for a moment and the liquid was sucked in and the letter before vanished and new, spidery writing came across the page.

_Alces Academy would like to welcome Harry James Potter into the class of 1997._

_

* * *

_

Lots of love from me to you.

Does this seem rushed and awkward? I hope not. Well, not really, I love the Harry Potter books, but reading four chapters before he actually gets to Hogwarts is horrorific.

I have no idea what people are thinking unless a review is placed.

You know you wanna touch the button... touch it... touch it...


	3. Chapter two

Year one

Acceptance

Chapter two

"_But stop and think. What does the word 'witch' truly mean?"_

"_Why—" said Tom, and was stymied._

"_Wits," Said Moundshroud. "Intelligence. That's what it means. Knowledge. So any man, or woman, with half of a brain and with inclinations toward learning had his wits about him, eh? And so, anyone too smart, who didn't watch out, was called—"_

"_A witch!" said everyone._

_**The Halloween Tree by Ray Bradbury**_

It was three days of persuasive words used by both Harry and Remus that finally had the Potters bend and let their younger son go to Alces. True to the letters words, his mother didn't remember that she had received a letter from the Academy, but that was quite alright with everyone.

After he had received the letter, the boy cornered Remus after Michael's birthday party was over with and began to interrogate the werewolf about why his name was mentioned on the parchment, so the werewolf sighed and proceeded to tell Harry about his brother, Richard, who went to Alces academy two years before Remus received his Hogwarts letter. He told stories about how his brother would come home and do incredible things without magic, and could only dream of what the older Lupin son could do with his wand.

Remus became fast friends with some of the students Richard brought home with him, and thus, learned much about Alces. One of Richard's friends had a brother at Alces the same age as Remus, and the two of them hit off spectacularly. Throughout their seven years of learning, the werewolf found that the Academy taught its students much faster than the average Hogwarts Professor and that his friend could've past his O.W.L.s and possibly his N.E.W.T.s when he was in third year.

Once the other boy had graduated, he immediately took the job of the retiring Counselor. Thirteen years later, he still had the job and spoke to Remus often, which was how Harry had gotten his letter.

So now, Harry sat in the living room, all of his clothing packed and his books shrunken and stacked inside of the multiple compartment trunk as he waited for Scott Mech to arrive. His parents had already left for Diagon Alley to get Michael's school supplies, barely even murmuring a good bye. But the black haired boy didn't care as his parents fussed over his older brother. For once he would be going to a place where he wasn't stuck under his Brother's shadow and he could finally stretch his wings.

He was pushed from his thoughts when three knocks came from the door. Grinning excitedly, he raced across the carpet, stopped, fixed his appearance, and opened the door slowly. Outside was a fairly tall man with a slight smile on his face. Long black hair was tied messily back into a pony tail and bright, wise blue eyes looked back at Harry. His clothing was a long, simple onyx and silver robe that stretched down to his feet and hung off his arms.

A long purple handled Kanata was strapped to his back.

"Hello," He said softly, his voice silky and charming. "You must be Harry; I'm Scott Mech from Alces Academy."

Harry grinned up at him and offered the man if he wanted to come inside, in which Mech shook his head no. "We are in a hurry, so if you say good bye to your parents, we must be off."

The boy sighed and shrugged. "I already did sir." He answered. "But could you help me with my trunk? It's a bit heavy."

Mech chuckled and walked pass the threshold and looked over the luggage before placing a sticker on the top. With a small 'pop' the trunk vanished and the counselor looked back to Harry. "It is now at the school, please take my hand. I will be apparating us to Réduce."

With a grin, the boy did so and watched his world explode in a series of colors and the noticeable feeling of being squeezed.

At first, the only thing Harry noticed was the smell of salt in his nose and the sound of lapping waves. Sure enough, to the side he could see the ocean stretching out to the horizon and he experienced an uncomfortable and awestruck feeling of being incredibly small.

The place in which they landed seemed a mixture of both Hogsmeade and Diagon alley. Cobblestone streets led in every direction while stores, lopsided, straight, and even some that were floating and completely underground covered the sides. Harry looked around in awe as Mech easily pushed through the fairly empty streets. There was a shop that sold creatures that no one would be able to find in London, another that sold owls, cats, rats, and toads, a third stacked up with books, and one that sold magical artifacts.

Fabric, arts, and musical stores blurred by as the counselor led the black haired boy down a side alley and onto another street, only this one had various crafts. One such store proclaimed it was the best watch maker in Europe, while right across from it was a trunk shop boasting that it had sold the best trunks since the first Alces students. Another was a cauldron maker, an apothecary, a broom shop, and the last, in which Harry was ushered through by Mech, which was a tired, but happy looking store with a painted dragon on the side.

On a joyful, but chipped old sign were the words _Dragon Fire Wand Makers: custom wands_.

He pushed the door open slowly, hearing the slight twinkling of bells over his head. The place was as empty as Ollivander's normally was, but it was lighter and had noticeably less dust on the shelves and counters.

A tall black haired woman looked around the corner of a shelf stacked high with boxes. "Mr. Mech!" She cried with a grin, moving towards them while wiping her hands on a holey, but clean dish rag. "It's good to see you again!" Her bright blue eyes noticed Harry. "And who's this striking young fellow?"

"Joan, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." Mech introduced. "Harry, this is Joan Flamel."

The woman's merry eyes danced as she shook his hand. "Pleased to meet ya, Harry. First wand is it?" He nodded and stared up at her tall form; she towered over both him and the counselor. "Well, anything I should know before we get started?"

"He is a wind elemental and a shifter." The counselor supplied and her eyes widened while she whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, he's gonna be one hell of a magician. What's your wand arm?"

Harry grinned. "Right."

Joan hummed and snapped her fingers, summoning a cylinder of leather which she unrolled on the table. It carried various types of wood, some dark and other light, but they all were at least two feet long and were thin. "Just pick out your type of wood. Or, rather, let it pick you. I'll be back in a sec." She turned and disappeared behind the shelves once more as Harry ran his fingers over the different selections.

A tingling went up his arm as he pressed his fingers against a dark shade and another on a white, pearly color. "These ones." He said to Mech and, with a raised eyebrow, the sage removed the two pieces before rolling the leather back up.

The black haired witch returned with a few more of the cylinders in her arms and she laid one on the table at a time. "Now, I haven't made a Shifter's wand in over a few hundred years, so you'll have to excuse my expertise. What I have here are many magical and Nonmagical animal parts; feathers, hairs, muscle, skin, venom, whatnot." She unrolled the first with a flourish of her wand, revealing feathers of all colors and sizes. "However, I do remember that you lot use many different parts coming from all types of sources. What we have here," she pointed to the left side of the collection, "are the magical types, the other half are Nonmagical."

Harry repeated the same process he had done with the wood and found himself only drawn to one feather. It was a dazzling ivory with small splashes of black. He held it up for her and she gingerly placed it next to the wood. "Fabulous choice. Next is quite different. Instead of feathers, these are fangs or teeth and claws." Her wand flicked and the feather one rolled up and out of the way, the other taking its place. "Just like the others, the magical is on the left and the muggle is on the right."

The wizard didn't have to touch any of the others; instead he grabbed the one farthest to the left and, holding it gently, placed it with the others.

Joan raised her eyebrows before grinning and turning to Mech. "I like this kid. He knows exactly what his magic desires!"

"Probably because he's a shifter. Next are hairs, correct?" The counselor replied and the witch nodded, showing Harry the larger collection.

There were black, red, blue, green, and every other color placed upon the leather. Some were long and others were so short he almost didn't see them at all. However none of them held any interest to him, and he shook his head up at Joan. She seemed to pout for a moment then replaced them with various pelts and muscle. Again, he felt nothing and the witch banished them away.

"Now we're on to my second favorite. _Toxins_!" Joan cried and unwrapped the last cylinder. Instead of the others, this one had vials in it, each one with a different colored acid. Shakily, Harry rested his hands on one that seemed to glow with inner fire and nodded hesitantly up at the wandmaker. Whistling in appreciation, she picked it up and set it next to the others before banishing them all into the back room. "All right, now for the wood stuff." She snapped her fingers and four rolls of parchment slid in front of them and opening on their own. Three of them were covered in different types of runes and drawings and the last was embedded with gems of all sorts. "The runes are generally to help magnify a wand's strength, but here we use them to match the caster's magic. The gems regularly hold toxins and are able to amplify elemental spells used by the owner."

Harry ran his fingers over each of the runes on the first page, one of them glowed silver for a moment before going dark again and he looked up at Joan who flashed him a smile. Looking back down, the young wizard continued his search and four other markings happily glowed up at him when he was done. The wandmaker took the three parchments from him and rolled them up, sticking them into the pocket of her apron.

Finally, Harry checked over the gems, his fingers reached out to touch a few, but they never made it. The only one which he actually touched was a clear, misty looking jewel that Mech informed him was a topaz.

Joan grinned at them before looking up at the counselor. "I would advise coming back once you're finished shopping for robes. Knowing Sophie, you'll be there a while."

Mech nodded in agreement before herding Harry out the door. "It's time to get your uniform."

The robe shop wasn't as interesting or as wild as the wand shop, but the owner was just like the wandmaker. And by just like, Harry meant twins. Sophie Flamel looked exactly like her sister, except for the fact that she was a seamstress and obsessed over colors and new fashion designs. She herded the young wizard up onto a stool and fitted him with four different navy blue Alces uniforms before asking him what type of styled robes he wanted to have.

Harry, having no choice but to go with it all, ended up focusing on a long, black robe which had a dragon climbing up one side and a tiger on the other in silver thread. Sophie catered on him the entire time, offering suggestions on both muggle and magical clothing, and even recommended that he got a pinstriped suit sometime in the future.

Mech, the entire time, was stifling his laughter as he watched one of his old students start harassing the new. Finally, after twenty minutes, he took pity on the boy and told the excited twin that they had to go pick up his wand from her sister. Sophie didn't look even slightly offended and took it all in stride while waving them out the door and heckling a bushy brown haired girl who looked at the seamstress as if she was a vampire.

Chuckling, Mech quickly dragged the horrified and possibly scarred boy out of the shop and back into the alley. Looking at his watch, the sage sighed. "We still have twenty minutes before we go get your wand. Do you want to look at anything else you might need for school?"

Harry frowned and looked over the shops before his eyes landed on a shop similar to one he had always loved to visit with his godfather. "Can I get a pet?" He asked, looking up at the counselor. "Is that allowed?"

"Certainly!" Mech cried and followed the ecstatic boy into one of the regular pet shops.

Immediately the smell of fur and feathers assaulted his nose, but Harry didn't notice it at all. Instead, he placed his purchases on one of the counters and went to look over the multiple creatures. His green eyes moved over the owls and raptors sitting in their cages and felt slightly sick. Quickly, he shook his head and his gaze landed on a positively stunning white owl. Amber eyes stared back at him before the bird hooted softly at him and cocked her head.

He smiled back at the bird before looking for the shop keeper. The man was up at the front talking to a gangly redhead boy about the old rat in the boy's hands, so Harry just proceeded to take the owl and her cage off the hook and, gently, walked over to the counter where an average heighted black haired woman was playing with a long python.

She looked up as he approached and grinned at the beautiful bird. "Well, she's gorgeous, fabulous…" The clerk pulled out a few forms for him to sign. "Now, do you want some owl treats, a food and water bowl, and a larger cage for her? She'll grow a bit more as she's only about a year old."

Harry looked up at her in surprise, signing his name with flourish. "She's not fully grown?"

"Not yet, no. But in about three years she'll stop and then you're all set." The woman said and pulled out a larger cage from underneath the counter along with all the items she offered to begin with. "We also sell specialized food for her species, it costs the same as the regular mice, but owls like her tend to like rabbit a bit more than rodents."

The black haired boy thought over it for a minute before nodding. "That'll be fine." He said and counted out the money for the clerk as she bagged his purchases and persuaded the owl to switch cages. Waving goodbye and letting Mech take his other purchases, Harry headed out the door where they steered back towards the wand shop.

Joan was standing out the counter with a decorated box next to her. She was muttering to herself as she wrote various things down before looking up at them with a grin. "Hello, Harry, Mr. Mech. I got your wand right here," she pointed towards the box. "You should test it out before you head off, I don't want to get something wrong."

So the boy took the wood in his fingers and gasped when a shock went through him. Silver and black sparks erupted over his head and swirled into a wolf before vanishing. The wandmaker gave him a round of applause, laughing as she did so.

"Wonderful! That right there is holly and willow with a hippogriff feather, dragon tooth, and Ashwinder toxin in a topaz. On the sides are the rune of fire, nature, magic, and originality. The length is eleven inches. Very powerful and great with transfiguration." She took the wand back and placed it in the case. "That'll be eight galleons and a promise to visit me every year before school starts."

Harry grinned and nodded before Mech bowed slightly to Joan and pushed the black haired boy out of the door. The counselor led him to the book shelf, a place called _Off the Beaten Track_ which held various volumes.

They separated, with Harry going towards a few of the advanced magic books that he'd never seen before while Mech grabbed all the basic subject books. Ten minutes later, they left the shop quite a few galleons lighter. The black haired boy was grinning excitedly, bags hanging off his arms and his new owl perched happily on his shoulder while the cage had been shrunken and placed in the boy's pocket along with most of the other supplies he got.

Then, instead of heading back to the apparation point, Mech led Harry over to a dock right outside of the shopping town. There was a large boat tied up and bobbing along with the tide. With ease, they both got on board and a man in a gold and red uniform nodded his head in welcome to them before standing back at attention.

The counselor motioned Harry to sit down on one of the many seats before taking one himself. "The boat normally leaves several times a day," he said, looking over the water. "And will continue to do so until the day before term starts. After that, well, the students will have to find their own way."

With a smooth lurch, the boat began to leave the dock and sped out to open sea, where only mystery and magic awaited them.

* * *

Oh lord what a corny ending!

I couldn't help it though, and it just seemed to fit...

There's a purple button waiting for you!


	4. Chapter Three

Year one

Acceptance

Chapter three

_The real question is what choices will they make with the world that's left to them? Will they find a heaven or a hell?_

_**Superman: Godfall written by Michael Turner and Joe Kelly**_

Harry walked around on the deck when they had left quite a distance between themselves and the main island. He looked around and saw multiple kids about the same age that he was with their own counselor beside them and talking. At one point he saw the redheaded boy that was in the pet shop with him, but the kid vanished around the corner. Sighing, he stepped up to the bow and watched as they sped over the water before a young girl stepped up besides him.

Blinking, he looked over at her and smiled. She grinned shyly in return and he realized she was the person who had looked at Sophie like she was a vampire. Chuckling under his breath, Harry offered her his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." He said kindly and she gingerly took it.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione," He grinned at her. "We're off to school at one of the rarest academies in the world, yet you look as though you just realized that a dragon just ate your pet unicorn."

Her eyes widened. "Are there really dragons?" She whispered.

Harry's smile got wider. "Of course there are dragons in the world! They're quite fearsome too."

"Especially those Hungarian Horntails." A new voice spoke up and they turned to see the redhead from before standing behind them. His cheeks burned furiously as their attention focused on him. "My brother, Charlie, works on a dragon reserve in Romania."

"Really?" Harry said, his face open in excitement. "I bet he's never bored."

The other boy shrugged before offering his own hand. "Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Ron cocked his head to the side. "Really? You aren't as much of a pig head as Michael, are you?"

Harry winced. "He's my brother, and no, I can't. What about you? I heard that, Bill, right? Well, he's working for Gringotts correct?"

The redhead nodded and grinned. "He grew his hair out, mum went mad."

Harry snorted before noticing the witch next to him. Hermione looked over them shyly and the two boys were at loss. The black haired boy fidgeted on the back of his feet before his face brightened. "So, Hermione, what do your parents do?"

The brunettes head shot up and looked over at the now curious Ron. "W-well, they're dentists."

"A dentist?" The redhead said. "What's that?"

"Well, they're people who fix and clean teeth." The girl answered. "For example, if you broke a tooth or something you would go to them to get it repaired."

Ron looked fascinated. "Brilliant, we have spells to repair teeth, but my granddad got a magical tooth implanted so whenever he was attacked he didn't have to think of a spell, the tooth in his mouth provided one." The redhead shrugged. "After awhile though it stopped functioning properly and whenever he tried to say something a spell would come out instead. Dad was awfully happy that they couldn't put the unforgivable curses into those types of objects, otherwise a whole bunch of people could've been hurt or killed."

"Unforgivable curses?" Hermione asked but the redhead shrugged.

"That'll be Harry's expertise; my dad only works with one of the three while Mr. Potter is an Auror." He added for her benefit.

Both pairs of eyes turned to the black haired wizard. "Well," he started. "First one, the one that Ron's dad probably has the most trouble with, is the imperious curse. My mother thinks that this one is the most dangerous of the lot, because it can control people to do whatever the caster wants." Hermione's eyes widened in horror but he smiled. "There's also a very easy way to fight it. See, first, when you're under it, it'll be this calm and happy feeling, like you're floating. You can't see anything, but there'll be this little voice telling you to do something. Doesn't matter what it is. Could be to jump up and down, do a cartwheel, murder your friend with a knife, _anything_, but the best defense is stubbornness."

The witch gaped at him. "_What_?" She hissed.

"You heard me." Harry replied smugly. "The best defense is someone who's reflexive response to something they don't want to do is _no_. Most of the people put under control by Voldemort or his Death Eaters were witches and wizards who were always taught to do as they're told. Once a rebellious teenager is thrown into the mix, everything gets explosive!" The black haired boy smiled at their gob smacked expressions. "Over a survey of sixty-five witches and wizards who were _actually_ under the imperious curse during the reign of Lord Voldemort (Ron flinched and Harry gave him an odd look) ninety five percent of them were fully grown and past the age of twenty-five. The other five percent were children between the ages of three and eleven. Of the thirty-five Hogwarts students that were cursed, only three weren't able to throw it off completely after thirty minutes."

Ron was in awe. "So you're saying that rule breaking is one of the most defensive mechanisms you can have against the imperious curse?"

"Not exactly," Harry cut in before Hermione could add her opinion of _that_. "See, my mom was head girl at Hogwarts, she was used to teachers telling her what to do, she followed rules, but one of her many traits were the fact that she was so stubborn. She wouldn't back down from anything if she knew she was right. Four months after graduation, Bellatrix Lestrange put her under the imperious curse. My mother broke it easily, because what Lestrange was asking her to do, well, she just didn't want to do it."

"Wow," the redhead murmured. "I didn't know that."

Harry shrugged. "Not many people do."

"Wait," Hermione moved in. "Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Ron was the one who answered, his expression growing dark. "She's a Death Eater—they're you-know-who's followers—and was considered _his _best Lieutenant and Dueler. She's vicious, dark, and hates muggleborns."

"Luckily," Harry weaved. "She's in Azkaban—that's the wizarding prison—with her husband, brother in law, and an accomplice of theirs, Barty Crouch Jr. I believe... anyway, she was a big supporter of Voldemort—oh, knock it off, Ron—and a few months after his defeat in 1981, Bellatrix went to the Longbottoms' house and tortured them for information. It ended up putting them—the Longbottoms—into St. Mungos long-time ward. She had driven them to insanity." He ignored Hermione's horrified face. "Luckily the Aurors—that's the wizarding police—caught up with the three Lestranges. A few months later, Karkarof—that's another Death Eater—sold out Barty Crouch and he was shipped off as well."

Ron cut in. "My dad said he would fight a Death Eater any day for his family, but he said that he would run from Bellatrix. She was one of the most feared of the lot besides you-know-who himself."

Hermione was now looking nauseous and Harry quickly moved back to the curses. "The next unforgivable is the Cruciatus curse. More commonly known as the torture curse."

The witch nodded. "Is that what…?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "that's what Bellatrix used. Anyway, my dad says that it's one of the true dark arts, because it needs an emotional sacrifice. In this case, you have to really want to cause the person you cast it on pain, and lots of it. Alastar Moody once said that it has to be a deep amount of hatred, but my dad thinks that you've got to at least _enjoy_ giving the person agony. However, my mum said that the person doesn't actually feel the curse in their body; it's just trickery on the mind. The magic makes the brain _think_ that the body is in pain, when actually, it's just an illusion of sorts."

"So," Hermione continued. "It's not the pain that actually drove the Longbottoms insane, but the magic disrupting their brain waves!"

The black haired wizard grinned at her. "Correct in one. That's why I believe their treatment isn't going as well as planned. The mediwitches and wizards are looking for something to fix that pain caused, not magic."

"So it's more like a Confundus jinx instead of a curse." Ron said softly. "That makes more sense, okay."

Harry nodded and continued. "Last and the deadliest is _Avada Kedavra_, the killing curse. Like the Cruciatus curse, it requires an emotional sacrifice. I don't know how to cast it, my parents never told me and everyone avoided mentioning it around me and my brother. I do know, however, that Contego maximum could probably block part of it, leaving someone under the effects of a stunner, but this hasn't been tested, and frankly, no one has really wanted to try." The wizard sighed. "Besides that, the unforgivables are considered unblockable by any sort of shield magic. Not all, of course, have been tested, but the ones that most people know of are useless. Such is theory, of course." He said slyly and the other two leaned forward. "I once over heard my father talking to a friend of his in the Auror program. He said that the reason the three unforgivable curses are cannot be blocked is because they are based on elemental forces. The Imperious is considered an air curse, Cruciatus is fire, and _Avada Kedavra_ is earth."

Ron grinned widely. "So if we find out a shield that blocks or cuts off the elemental abilities of a curse, it would be useless!"

"Exactly!" Harry cried happily, a grin stretched across his face.

Hermione however, frowned thoughtfully. "That wouldn't work. You can't just take away an element, it has to go somewhere." The two boys gave her a confused and slightly worried looks. "Magic, if I get this correctly, is made upon several factors; one is that is some sort of magical elements that each magical being collected or has in his or her body. Thus, there must be a magical element chart somewhere in the world. Next is that whenever someone uses a spell, even if a shield charm is used the magic with rebound and hit something else, correct?"

"That's correct," Harry said, leaning forward.

"All right, so we're stuck with two problems, one is that the Unforgivables won't just _fizzle_ out of existence, and if we do find a spell to repel them, they would still be just as deadly. So, the only way to actually dispel one of them is to separate their magical components!"

The black haired wizard grinned, even if the redhead next to him was confused out of his mind. "You're absolutely brilliant, Hermione! That's probably why Contego maximum will probably work and turn the killing curse into a stunner; it blocks out the magical elements that make it deadly!"

Realization dawned on Ron's features. "So you take one half of the equation away, and you're stuck with two not so deadly halves. The rebounded one will probably be similar, if not the same then the one that passed through."

Hermione shook her head. "The rebounding one could be composed of surprising elements. The shield wouldn't block half of the curse, just the parts it's supposed to."

"Right, well, a stunner is made up of two curses; the blood stopping jinx and a fainting hex. Should you make a shield which blocks the shocking jinx, and then if someone sends a stunner at you, the jinx part would rebound, but you'd still be stuck with the fainting hex. Does that make more sense?"

The redhead nodded a grin on his face. "I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship." He cried, throwing his arms over the two's shoulders.

Hermione laughed and pushed his arm off of her, sending the unbalanced duo to the ground. Harry yelped and pushed the larger boy off of him, before looking over the ocean and grinning.

"Wow," He murmured and saw, out of the corner of his eye, that his two new friends turned to look as well.

It was beautiful, that was the only word that could describe it. The castle, with five towers pointed up at the sky, was made out of black stone with a few added silver blocks here and there that made the castle look as if it was part of a night sky. There were trees surrounding the bottom half from view with a long dock attached to the beginning of the forest.

There was also a part of the castle in which the wall went over the side and vanished into the ocean.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

They all jumped around to see Mech grinning down at them. Harry nodded enthusiastically before turning around and watching the island get closer. "It's amazing…" he breathed.

Mech leaned over and placed his arms on the railing. "Just wait until you get inside. We'll be arriving at the dock in about eleven minutes, so be sure to change into your robes. I'll meet up with you once we have fully stopped."

Harry nodded in agreement and watched him leave before grinning at Hermione and Ron. "I'll meet you guys on the dock." He said cheerfully and made his way across the deck and below to the bathrooms. He pulled out one of the bags from his pocket and with a small flick of his wand was able to enlarge it and pull out a robe, slipping it over his head. Under his feet, he could feel the boat slowing down, so he shrunk the bag once more and headed back up onto the deck.

They were close enough to the dock that he was able to a few students appear by portkey and make their way up to the forest. The boat slowed to a stop and one of the crew members on board quickly ushered the students off, Harry heading back up to Hermione and Ron who were grinning at him.

They turned their eyes to the forest and walked alongside their counselors.

Stone snow leopards sat high upon twin columns, looking out over the ocean. Silver gates were wide open and Harry noticed a few older students speaking to each other quietly on the side of a dirt road. One of the boys; a tall blond with striking blue eyes waved happily at Mech before returning to his conversation. A carriage came down the path with a fairly large hippogriff attached to it. Stopping in front of the students, it waited until the compartment was completely full before taking off once more. Soon, another took its place, and another, until Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mech, and his two friend's counselors sat down.

Lurching forward and almost throwing the three students to the ground, the carriage started forward steadily up the dirt road.

* * *

To tell you the truth, when my little e-mail alert thing popped up to say I get a review alert, I was quite startled when I read what Vellouette wrote. In fact, I was just finishing and adding the final touches. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but grin. That review was totally foreshadowing this event.

Now, a bit more about this chapter and this story: Hermione is still going to be the genius of the group; nobody will have to worry about that. In fact, I prefer her that way. Ron and Harry will be less lazy than in the regular books as they both are trying to prove themselves that, yes, they are worth something in their life. Plus, they're all there at Alces for a reason. I'm not about to let the golden trio split up because I placed Harry in a different school. It's not natural.

Now, they're probably going to be the only 'Hogwarts' students to actually attend the Academy. At least, from their year. I haven't decided if some one else, who is very important to J.K. Rowling's story line (I know, mysterious right?), will be in there as well because, truthfully, I haven't really started with a plan for Alces Academy: Year Two.

Lots of love and a hug for both OneWIshMakeItCount and Vellouette. Thank you both for reviewing, this chapter is for you.

Ta!

Gospel


	5. Chapter four

Year one

Acceptance

Chapter Four

_Home is the one place in all this world where hearts are sure of each other. It is the place of confidence. It is the place where we tear off that mask of guarded and suspicious coldness which the world forces us to wear in self-defense, and where we pour out the unreserved communications of full and confiding hearts. It is the spot where expressions of tenderness gush out without any sensation of awkwardness and without any dread of ridicule._

_**Frederick W. Robertson**_

True to his word, Mech was correct about the magnificence of Alces. The interior was decorated with stars, fake snow, and both large and small statues of grand snow leopards posed in every way imaginable. Black marble was underneath their feet, speckled with silver and gold as they approached two twin doors with two staircases branching off in opposite directions.

Ron's counselor (whom he figured out was named Wolfe Hunter) stood before them, his bright almost red eyes staring down at them. "Alright, this is where you choose your rooms. Remember that whichever one you choose, that is the room that you will have for the next seven years. There is no switching even if the person that you wish to trade with agrees." He looked over them sternly before nodding to Mech who spoke up.

"Please note," he said softly, turning their attention to him. "That there is close to nothing in these rooms. You will make them suit your own needs for your magic, abilities, and whatever comfort zone you have. There," he pointed to a worn pair of doors off to the side of the left staircase, "are the dormitories for the dungeon. They ware closest to the Entrance hall. The five towers also hold twenty rooms respectfully. You will find that both staircases lead to separate towers, but the right takes you directly to the one over looking the lake."

Harry grinned and felt a bubble of excitement well up inside him.

The counselor continued. "As far as I know, none of the dungeon dorms have connecting doors; the same can not be said for the towers, unfortunately. For now we will leave you to your search, and should you find a room you like, press your hand to the door and say your name. No one can claim it after you have done so. Do any of you have any questions?"

Hermione nodded. "Where are the rooms that the students from last year left?"

"Winding down the search, are you?" Hunter snorted before pointing to the right staircase. "Five rooms have been opened up in the Thunder Tower. Each of them is placed next to each other and has connections to the one above and below."

The three grinned and gave the counselors their thanks before bounding up the marble steps. Ron raced before them until , at last, they reached a corridor and had no idea where to go. They saw a woman dressed in soft, dark violet robes speaking quietly to a younger man in the Alces uniform.

Her long black hair seemed to move even as she stood still, as if she was encased in water. Bright sapphire like blue eyes gleamed with unspoken intelligence and her full lips were pulled up in a motherly smile. As she spoke, her words flowed together like a river.

Hermione slowly approached, wringing her hands tightly and waited for them to notice her. It took a few minutes, but gradually their attention turned to her.

"Well, hello sweetheart," the woman murmured gently, brushing a few stands of black hair that, now that Harry was looking closely, was actually a very, very dark navy color, from her heart shaped face. "What can I do for you?"

Ron stepped forward eagerly. "We're looking for Thunder Tower."

"Thunder Tower," she said and smiled before pointing down the hall. "Take three lefts, one right, and the door with a silver thunderbird on the front. You really can't miss it."

Harry thanked her as they ran past and her laughter followed them down the corridor. They past rooms with names and one with the painting of a smoking cauldron, some doors were open and showed students and teachers talking or writing things on the boards.

At last they reached the door with a thunderbird painted with a storm moving about its peaceful form. Grinning, Harry opened it and bowed his friends inside, leading them onto a staircase winding upwards with multiple rooms. The first three had names, and then the steps went outside where it looked over the lake and the ocean. They passed another claimed dorm but continued heading upwards until they were close to the top.

Harry continued upwards, not noticing Hermione opening one of the doors below him. Giddy, he went all the way to the top and opened the farthest door. With a grin he stepped inside.

The room was, as Mech had said, painfully boring with a simple, plain bed with a lumpy mattress, a bookshelf, and a desk. There was a balcony across from him that looked over the island and he pressed his hands to the door, watching as Hermione did the same to the one below him. The wizard also guessed that Ron was the person who was murmuring a few steps down for her.

His name carved it self on a silver plate that materialized where his hands had been. Grinning, he stepped back inside and saw his trunk and materials that Mech had been carrying were sitting next to and on the bed.

It was round, just like his room at home; only the ceiling was the actual roof of the tower, beams crisscrossing inside. There was a small window up there, but Harry ignored that for now. Across the bed, next to the bookshelf, was another door that he expected led down to Hermione's new room. Not too far from that was another one, but it was open and he could clearly see that it went into a bathroom that clearly needed decorating like the dorm.

He opened his trunk immediately and began flipping through a few of his newer books for charms and transfiguration spells. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he tried to find a charm that would simply change the color of the walls, doors, and wood. Another transfiguration spell would fix the old mattress and turn the bed frame into a four-poster. After that, he would try to conjure drapes to cover the four windows and the glass door leading out onto the balcony.

Sighing, he found the color charm and raised his wand to the roof. Concentrating on a very dark navy blue, he said "_Cultum_!" and watched the brown color bleed out to the one he had wanted. Smiling in success, he turned to the carpet and turned that a lighter azure color before focusing on the bookshelf, which he turned onyx. He changed the desk and the bed frame the same color and looked over the walls which he vowed to do later before looking for his transfiguration volumes.

In the end, he though he had done a pretty good job considering that he had no magical experience before hand besides theory. The bed was now a handsome our-poster with black curtains and a wolf quilt he had brought from home. A similar rug was on the floor next to the newly office looking chair that he had transfigured only minutes before.

Dark drapes also covered the windows, blocking both the light and prying eyes. The bookshelf that was so empty before now looked like his miniature library at home with all the books he had placed. He was thinking about moving the shelves or the desk so they could be closer together but decided it was fine and there was no good place to move them to.

His bathroom was based on more earthly colors; greens, browns, and a few grays with sparkling marble on the floor that he had turned into a fairly leaf like color.

Smiling at his success, he was startled by a knock coming from the door that connected the rooms. "Come in!"

Hermione stuck her head through and grinned at his room. "Great job, Harry. Do you have a security ward book that I can have a look at? I forgot to get one at Réduce."

Her looked over his book shelf and pulled out a book that Remus had given to him three years ago and handed it over. "That should do it," he said. "Plus, it has other types of wards in it as well, but I don't know how to cast them."

She just nodded before looking back down the steps she was on and frowning before turning back to him. "Ron said he wants to know if you have your 'Quidditch through the ages' that he can copy a picture from."

Harry quickly found it and handed it over. "When he's done, could you tell him to head up here so that he can show me the transferring charms? I want to get a mural on the walls, but I'm not sure how…"

The witch nodded. "I'll be sure to send him up, thanks Harry!"

"You're welcome." He closed the door as she headed back down before stepping out onto the balcony to check out his new view.

It was stunning; the ocean stretched out in every direction with dark blue waters. Large trees covered the island and revealed a large lake in the middle where a few of the students were playing around. Closer to the school was a ragged Quidditch pitch where several dotted forms were zigzagging and would vanish for a moment before reappearing again.

Closer to the forest edge was something that looked like a small cottage with a stable and padlock containing a few creatures Harry could just make out as being hippogriffs.

Another nock came to his door—the one Hermione came out of—and opened to reveal Ron holding his books. "Hey, mate." The redhead grinned. "Hermione said you wanted to know how to transfer images?"

Harry nodded and stepped back into the room and pulled out an animal book.

"Alright, the spell is _transfero statua_, and you point your wand at the picture you want transferred and the place you want it to go, like so." Ron demonstrated by taking the flying bird on the cover and placing it on his shirt. "It's quite easy, now you try."

The black haired wizard repeated the process and saw a large black wolf looking through the trees, ears cocked forward and eyes gleaming in the shadows as it tensed muscles prepared to pounce appear on his wall and cover the full length from corner to corner.

Ron applauded. "Great! In a few minutes Hermione and I are going to explore the castle, want to come along?"

"Of course!" Harry said, placing his books back on the shelf. "I'll meet you down in your room."

The redhead nodded and grinned before heading back through the door. "We'll wait for you! Don't be long!"

Harry watched him go with a small laugh and turned his attention out through the glass door and over the grounds before following. The stairs were engulfed on all sides by stone. Hermione had hung up two lanterns at each door and he made a note to get the entire passageway lit with light. At the door to the witch's room, he saw that the stairs kept going downward and took that path to where he saw another door. Opening it, he was greeted by an animated mural of the Chudley Cannons tossing a Quaffle back and forth.

Ron was standing and speaking softly to Hermione over by the door that led out onto the main staircase. They saw him and waved him over.

"Hey Harry," the brown haired witch said with a grin. "Ron and I were just talking about the department of misuse of Muggle artifacts."

Harry snorted. "Ron, doesn't your dad work in that department? Isn't there some law that he wrote with a serious loophole in it?"

The redhead blushed lightly and shrugged. "There is and he did the loophole so he could enchant that Ford Anglia we have in our shed so it can fly."

Hermione led them out of the room and began asking multiple questions on how it was possible to get the car to fly in the first place. That was when Ron began describing the runic magic involved and how a wizard would have to take the entire automobile apart and place the correct runes in the right places before putting the vehicle back together again, exactly how it was before, otherwise it wouldn't work.

Harry listened with half an ear, instead focusing on the rooms they passed and engraving their classes into him mind. At one point, he saw an older student walk out of a wall and vowed to take a look at it later.

They still, after all, had a few days until the term actually started.

* * *

There have been a few worries about Ron; he is placed in J.K. Rowling's books as 'unbelievably lazy' (as DeliaDee put it) and I can't help but wonder why. I mean, for someone who wants to get out of his brothers' shadows he sure wasn't trying very hard.

In this story he will be. He won't be hindered by the fame of the boy-who-lived status his best friend has, so there will be no need for jealousy.

But I will tell you this; Ron actually wasn't going to make it at first. It originally was Neville Longbottom, but the poor character just didn't have what I needed for Year Five. Sorry, he just doesn't. I would love to say differently but that's the truth.

I needed someone who would attack without hesitating or thinking, I needed someone who could think quickly and win. Truthfully, I needed Ron. Him winning the chess game at the end of the first Harry Potter book was the cake. From there on, his personality is going to be warped and twisted to fit what he will be going through, things that I wasn't sure Neville could handle or work well in.

In all honesty, I cannot picture Neville becoming what I have planned for Ron in the Seventh Year.

But to those who like Neville, he will make an appearance. I won't say when, and I won't say where, but look for him; he's coming.

As for Luna... well... you'll see.

Thanks to DeliaDee, Vellouette, OneWIshMakeItCount, Peruser, and Megaera for reveiwing.


	6. Chapter five

Year one

Acceptance

Chapter Five

"_See? This is what happens when we come through the front door."_

_**Sinbad from Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas**_

Three more days passed, and gradually, the rooms below Ron were filled and they saw more and more students passing in the hallways. At one time, they saw an older student performing for a few others by juggling balls of fire, another was a young girl walking past them and floating off the ground as she did so.

Explosions from potions rocked their rooms the day after they settled in, startling all three of them before two other students calmed their nerves and told them that it happened quite often, especially during first and second year potions class. They also received a warning on the third day as the potions master was going to be brewing a concoction that was very violent and one mistake would send the tower wobbling.

They met the transfiguration professor; a hearty young man with right brown eyes and sandy blond hair who seemed just as excited to be at the school as they were. Next was charms; a very beautiful redhead with bright indigo eyes and freckles covering her cheeks that was able to teach them a spell that would enable them to have tea while sitting on the ceiling.

The Ancient Runes and Arithmacy teachers were twins that Ron said exactly like two of his older brothers. Potions was taught by an elderly man who settled them down and taught all of them how to make a sleeping draught right there at that moment. Finally, the History of Magic professor was able to assure Ron that no, they wouldn't just be learning about Goblin rebellions but more about ancient civilizations and how they used magic.

However, none of them had seen or met the Headmistress. Harry had stumbled across her office, but no one was inside. A few of the older students said she really didn't introduce herself to the first years until the start of term feast ("At least there's some similarity to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Ron) where most students were in for a surprise.

Harry met with Mech twice and was able to organize his ability classes into the regular schedule, which, as with every one else, was the same as the other twenty or so first years. The counselor swore that classes don't start until the day after the introduction feast, but he said that Professors offered many things to the students who come to them before hand and might even give out hints on what to be prepared for in their classes.

As of now, the black haired wizard was lying on his bed with a book as Ron and Hermione played chess on his rug. The room was silent except for the swoosh of a page and the tiny tinkling of chess pieces fighting and moving across a marble board.

It was over the days that the three learned more about each other. Ron revealed that he was able to see just seconds into the future and was able to predict someone's next move. On top of that, he was a fire elementalist and was a living cigarette lighter. Hermione could touch a book and soak up the knowledge it possessed. She said it was, at first, very unnerving, but she gradually became use to it. Next to that, she had a small amount of being an earth elementalist. It was small, but she told them that after a few years of hectic training, she would be up to par with Ron's power.

So, Harry told them about himself.

He mentioned what it was like, living with a famous brother and how he first transformed into a wolf. After that, he proceeded with stories and the revelation that he was an air elementalist and that, like Hermione, that power was relatively small. The boy also repeated what Mech had told him and that he would probably only have up to thirty forms and couldn't transform into whatever animal he wished.

When they asked how he would know if he could transform into a new animal, he described to them his first experience and told them that the others would come like the wolf did; through a dream, unpredicted, and suddenly.

On the last day of summer, Harry was reading about wolves, as Mech told him to research everything he could about the animal so he could know the extent of his own abilities. Ron's counselor met with the redhead everyday, as after the first few hours in the school the poor redhead had lit the grounds outside on fire. Thankfully, a water elementalist was around and the fires were quickly put out and the grass regrown.

Hermione, however, was advised not to touch any books as her mind was overwhelmed. She had explored the library and had accidentally placed her hand on three books at once, almost sending her into shock at the amount of information flooding her brain. Luckily, they were able to get her away before she went into a complete overload while her own counselor promised to teach her how to control what she takes in once her body had adjusted once more.

There was a knock at the door and it opened at Harry's consent for an older student that they had gotten to know as Peter Trufflehunter. He was a sixth year and his dorm was at the bottom of the tower. He looked over them and grinned. "Dinner will be served in an hour and a half. I suggest you use that time to get cleaned up and ready for the feast. The headmistresses along with the deputy are looking forward for every one to make an appearance except for those still in the hospital wing from the potions explosion today. Please remember that seats for the first years are marked by a gold chalice and black plate."

He left without saying goodbye, but the three were used to it. Ron stood up and stretched, looking out to the balcony where the sun was still shining. "I'm off," he said before waving his hand at the chess board. "Can we keep this here to finish the game when the feast is done?"

Harry nodded as he stood and placing his book back as Hermione looked over the board and took the redhead's hand to help her up.

"I'm getting trashed…" She whispered to Harry while she passed and the wizard stifled his chuckles. It was now quite known that Ron was a master strategist.

"I'll meet you in Ron's room." He called after her before closing both doors, grabbing a clean set of clothing, and stepped into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, with still damp hair and a few drops of water on his skin, he made his way down through the passageway and through Ron's door where the redhead was dressed and combing down his hair. Harry edged up next to him and pushed his bangs back, glaring at the lightning bolt scar in his friend's mirror.

"I don't know about you," The redhead murmured. "But that looks a lot more like a curse scar than your brother's feeble little V." He set down the comb and looked over at the black haired boy. "My family may not settle into the dark arts, but after listening to Bill for all those years, I would bet that you have more of the curse in you than Michael does."

Harry sighed. "I highly doubt it. Only one remembers what happens that night, and I highly doubt he's going to tell us which Potter is the one who was his downfall." He shook his head, black hair flapping slightly. "And really, I don't care. I just want to be left alone."

Ron shrugged and looked over the black haired wizard's shoulder. "Understandable, hello Hermione, ready to head down?"

"Yeah," The brunette answered and looked over Harry. "It'll do." She sniffed as she passed and the shifter snorted before trailing after her, walking beside Ron.

"Honestly, she's vainer about my appearance than _I_ am!" He whispered to the redhead and ducked just in time to dodge a stinging hex. "All right! Okay! No more jokes about appearances for the day!" Harry cried, throwing his arms up in surrender watching as she huffed and turned on her heel. Both of the boys sagely kept silent for the rest of the walk until they reached the Dinner Hall where four tables had been set up. Finding the black plates with gold cups quickly, they sat down and waited, not surprised that they were one of the first people there.

The teacher table was empty and Harry could see that the Alces crest was now engraved into the back of every chair along with a symbol of what the person who sat there taught. The core teachers were placed closest to the Headmistress' chair, after that it was the electives by no apparent order.

The black haired wizard focused on Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"—it doesn't matter." The brunette was saying. "Should someone be able to dispel the wards, your room would be unprotected. Nothing in impenetrable, you of all people should know that."

Ron shook his head. "I know," he answered. "But there has to be something that we can do to keep other people out. Heck, we could use Bill to test it."

Harry leaned on his hands, eyeing them. "Well, why not use a different type of magic?"

Their conversation stilled as they turned to stare at him. "What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, her brow narrowed. "How are there other types of magic?"

The black haired wizard blinked before shaking his head. "Hermione, think about it. You said wizarding magic. Spells, enchantments, and wards, yet Ron lit the school grounds on fire three days ago with a snap of his fingers, you can read books without opening them, and I can turn into multiple animals. Do you think that's common wizard magic?"

She looked over him before smiling. "No, I guess not. But we can only harness few of those abilities, and how can I make a ward out of, what you two call, knowledge sucking?"

Harry was about to answer, but was interrupted by a small cling from the Teacher's table that silenced the entire hall with ease. He looked up and saw a tall dark woman with even darker eyes looking out over them. The bright white of her robes contrasted greatly with the color of her skin. "Good evening to you all," she called out in a soft, accented voice, "and welcome to Alces Academy. Now, if you would stand to recognize the elective Professors of this year."

With a mild shuffling, each student stood, facing the front as men and woman filed out of the side doors and took their seats silently from the closest to the Headmistress' chair all the way down to the end.

"The core professors." Three men and three women, from the left and right respectfully, took their own seats closest to the tall chair and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "And Headmistress Coral Etibtsorf!"

Harry gasped as, before the chair, a small tornado of water appeared. It danced gracefully, tumbling and swirling, weaving in expert maneuvers until it became smaller and seemed to be shrinking down into the black marble. The top revealed black hair that danced in time with the water, moving as though it too, had a mind of its own. Sapphire like eyes looked over the top as a motherly smile grinned down at them all. Violet robes glistened and shone in the light as her pale skin brightened and the tornado vanished.

There was silence before the students burst into applause and the Headmistress bowed, spreading her hands out in a smooth movement that made her look like a penguin swimming in the freezing ocean of the Antarctic before straightening. Absently, she brushed her still moving hair out of her eyes before motioning for them to take a seat.

"Greetings students of old and students of new." Her voice was as smooth as the waters that flow down the mountains, the tone holding the importance of unchallenged waves hitting the coastline. "We have the privilege of welcoming three new young thestrals to our forest and I would like to remind the earth elementalists and beast speakers to please refrain from entering their territory as of now. We do not want any damage to come to you or the creatures." Her smile was warm and soothing, but her eyes focused on something Harry couldn't see. "Now, before we enjoy our meal, I would like to remind all students that after tonight, summer vacation is officially over. So please, refrain from staying up too late and remember you do have classes tomorrow, we don't want any of you falling asleep on the first day." She winked at them before continuing. "As of this moment," the headmistress clapped her hands and food appeared on the table, "the school year has begun!"

* * *

Thanks and lots of love to DeliaDee, ladywatertiger, nyladnam04, and OneWIshMakeItCount for reviewing! Lots of love and happiness to you all.

I'm making a contest for all my readers (even if they are only about twenty) both for reviews and the uh… non reviewers. If you can guess four of Harry's twenty-eight forms (besides the wolf or any animals that are revealed in future chapters), I'll hand out a free spoiler. It'll be small (about one to two thousand words (basically, half or one fourth of a full chapter)) and, well, I won't mention where it's from (or whether I will use it at all) but it's better than nothing.

However, you can only guess four animals and all of them must be at least a part of the list. Both magical and muggle animals are considerable, but I'm not telling you how many in each category.

The winner/s can choose the character that they wish the spoiler to be based on:

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Scott Mech

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt

Draco Malfoy

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Bellatrix Lestrange

Lucius Malfoy

James and Lily Potter

Please note that I will only do this once per story. That's seven tries unless my cousin gets her way, then you'll have about ten to twenty (gah, she's so persuasive!).

Good luck,

Gospel


	7. Chapter six

Year One

Acceptance

Chapter Six

_When the Earth was young_

_And the air was sweet_

_And the mountains kissed the sky._

_In the far beyond,_

_With it's many paths_

_Man and nature lived side by side._

_**Great Spirits sung by Phil Collins**_

_Everything was bigger and his body felt cool, unnaturally cold. His blood was slowing; he had to get someplace warm, quick. He raced across the leaved floor, hearing the damped crunch as he moved with silence and grace. Everything was towering over him; the trees, the rocks, everything. Glowing colors erupted in his vision as he sniffed. Colors of red, orange, purple, and blue. His instincts told him to hurry to the red. So he did. Sliding over broken twigs he reached a tall rock lit up with scarlet light. Slowly, he moved to the top, twisting his body and using the powerful muscles in his back before he finally reached the top. Curling around himself and feeling the warmth of the sun energize his blood, he rested._

Harry lurched forward, gasping for breath with his emerald eyes wide. His black hair was plastered to his face, pressed against his forehead and the back of his neck by cold sweat that had drenched his bedcovers. Shakily, he moved to get out of bed, using the wall for support as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, just in time to catch himself with the counter when his knees went out.

Nausea swept over him and before he could stop or reach the toilet, last night's dinner was on the marble floor. Wiping his face with his hand, the wizard reached for his wand before remembering that he had left it on the bedside table in his haste to get to the bathroom. Groaning, he sat down on the floor, careful to avoid his vomit, and rested his throbbing body on the cold stone.

Closing his eyes, Harry rested and tried to ignore the sudden dizziness and shivers that started to clench his body in their unforgiving hold. Once the world had straightened it self, he started to stand very slowly, using the counter to help him. The throbbing was slowly disappearing and he slowly made his way back into his room, looking for his wand.

Gently picking up the wood, he ran his fingers over the precious gemstone before pointing it at himself and murmuring a warming charm. His shivers stopped and he was now focusing on the mess in his bathroom. Frowning slightly, he flicked his wand. "_Scourgify_…" the vomit vanished as did the smell, making him breath a deep sigh in relief.

Still trembling, he sat down on his bed and tried to control his breathing before his head shot up when he remembered the dream. Slowly, his mouth twisted upwards in a crooked grin. Another form. It was something short and powerful, not to mention fast. Leaning back, he rested on his bed before closing his eyes, trying to get some more rest in the three hours he had left before the sun rose.

"He doesn't look so good…" A soft voice entered Harry's sleepy thoughts. "We should find the healer or at least tell Mech."

Someone grunted. "Hermione, wait until he wakes up before shoving him into a hospital bed, I'm sure he just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Harry smiled to himself as he recognized their voices before warily opening his eyes only to close them again at the bright light streaming through the glass doors. Groaning he turned onto his back and felt something cold pressing against his forehead.

"Hey," He heard Hermione murmur, her voice right above him and he suspected it was her hand that was pressed against his forehead. "You all right?"

With a sigh, the black haired wizard opened his eyes and watched the brown haired blur before him look to the side. Reaching over, he grabbed his glasses and slid them on, watching Hermione come into view. Slowly, he sat up and remembered the events that occurred a few hours ago.

"I'll be fine," he said softly, his voice hoarse. "It's been a long night." Looking up, he saw Ron leaning against the wolf mural, his red hair almost glowing in the sun's rays. The fire elementalist was eyeing him disbelievingly. "Really, I just have to talk to Mech."

Hermione frowned before sighing and stepped away from the bed. "Fine, get dressed and then we'll go get something to eat." She examined him with a criticizing look as he stood and stumbled just a bit.

"Look," He said. "I'm fine, honestly. Jut a bit dizzy." His eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. "I transformed last night, I don't know what it is, but I'm a bit off balance still."

Ron grinned. "What was it like?"

Harry pulled on his robe over the shirt and shorts he was wearing. "Amazing, but it was incredibly different from the wolf."

"So I'm guessing it's not a canine." Hermione asked, leading them out the door once Harry Had gathered all his supplies.

The black haired wizard grinned. "I don't think it's even a _mammal_."

His friends gaped at him. "Is that even possible?" Ron asked, looking awed. Harry shrugged.

"I guess when Mech said any animal, he wasn't kidding." Hermione muttered before brightening. "Do you think you'll have a magical creature form?"

Harry blinked and thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Honestly? I have no idea. That'll be another thing to ask about."

"Yes," Ron said as they turned a corner and started down the steps towards the Dining Hall. "That's all goo, but food now, questions later."

Hermione and Harry laughed at the redhead's eager face, sitting down in their regular places and started their meal. The witch asked him how he thought the first two weeks of school went and what he thought of their classes. He admitted that Transfiguration was his favorite along with Defense, but he wasn't so sure about potions.

"I know it's just like cooking," Harry added as he watched Ron eat with a disgusted look. "But you have to remember that cooking is experimental and won't explode in your face when you put two eggs in the batter and not one."

Harry approached Mech's office, dodging the taller students that were heading the opposite direction. Ron and Hermione had separated from him early on, heading to their own counselor's rooms for their individual classes. The redhead was still working on his control for his fire skills and the witch had completed the first part of her training before being placed in a more difficult program.

Gently, the black haired shifter pushed open the door that led into Mech's room and saw the man typing frantically on something that looked like one of those computers that his mother had described, only it wasn't as big or bulky and could probably fit into his bag. The counselor looked up as he took the chair in front of the desk and smiled.

"Hello, Harry," He murmured with that soothing voice of his. "Are you ready for the elemental training for today?"

The boy shrugged but went along with it anyways. His questions could wait until the actual training session with his animal forms.

"All right," he summoned a book to his hand wandlessly.

Harry had seen him do this many times but it was now that he realized Mech didn't have a wand on him at all. "Sir," he asked. "How are you able to do all the magic wandless?"

The counselor blinked and looked at the book in his hands before smiling. "Well, I guess that's easy enough. Harry, what exactly do you think it is that makes you able to transform into a wolf or to control the air around you?"

Harry sat there for three hours as Mech explained the people and creatures of earth and how there was really only one type of magic in the world. Models were set up and graphs exposed. The counselor also explained other factors as how some people had special abilities over others and how it all differed compared to each other depending on the closeness to one particular ideal.

The man then showed how the elements could be used as simple wizarding magic as he summoned and banished books using air, conjured a desk using earth, transfigured a coin into a doll using fire, and preformed a petrifying jinx using water. He told Harry that he would never be able to control the elements in their raw form in mass amounts, but with his connection to air, he would be able to perform the all wizarding magic using the bases and bending them towards his own intentions.

When the bell rang signaling the twenty break period, Harry walked out with a few ideas concerning Hermione and Ron's ward difficulties. He went straight up to his room and gathered his supplies for the shifting practice he would be doing today along with a few animal books he wanted to check.

His two friends were no doubt still in their classes, as Hermione never found a reason to leave unless she forgot something and Ron just stayed where he was unless something important came up. Looking around, he grabbed his journal and notebook before heading back to the room, sidestepping a girl who was staring at the wall and murmuring things to herself.

Shaking his head, bewildered, Harry continued back to the counselor's class room, grabbing a sandwich for lunch on the way, his mind thinking over the many questions about why he was so sick that morning after the dream.

Mech looked up at him as he entered, still putting away the charts and graphs he had used from his earlier explanation.

"Ready?" He asked once everything was back in its original place.

Harry blinked and frowned. "Yeah, um, sir…" The wizard started, slightly nervous but shook himself and focused. "I had one of those dreams last night, like the wolf one, only that when I wok up I was dizzy, nauseous, and couldn't stay up on my feet. Do you know why?"

"From what you're telling me," Mech said, looking through the books. "Is that you got sick from this transformation, is that correct?"

Harry nodded and watched the counselor pick out one of the heavy tomes on the shelf and placing it down on his desk.

"Could you describe what it felt like for me?"

"Dizzy, sick," Harry started mischievous and dodged a pen thrown his way and laughed. "I'm just joking." he called and the writing utensils stopped going after his head. "Well," the wizard started. "The first thing was that I realized was in the shade that my blood flow was slowing, as if it was freezing even while I was moving. Something kept telling me to get someplace and when I sniffed, the colors of the objects around me changed."

Mech blinked and leaned forward, his expression curious. "How so?"

Harry frowned, thinking. "Before, everything was a dull color; mixtures between browns, blacks, and dark greens. But… afterwards, I saw red, orange, blue, purple, and green, in bright and dark shades. Some objects had a mix of colors to them, like the trees. At the top, they were orange, but when they reached the bottom, the color had faded to purple."

The counselor grinned. "That's nothing to worry about. In fact, I'm willing to bet that your new form has heat sensors, so when you sniffed, instead of a smell, you came across the heat instead. What happened after that?"

"Well," Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I headed straight for a rock that was glowing red and got on top of it before resting and that was when I woke up."

Mech hummed and opened his books. "From what you're telling me, I'd bet your new form is some sort of snake or reptile. Did you have any legs?" Harry thought for a moment and shook his head, not remembering anything of that sort. "Well, defiantly a snake… what were your surroundings like?"

"There were lots of leaves and some sand." He said, remembering how the ground seemed to move with him. "Other than that, it looked fairly normal."

The counselor sighed before cracking his knuckles. "Than the only way to find out is if you transform again. Remember, it's just like the wolf. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of power that he had felt and the cunning that came with it. How his instincts worked towards the heat and the amazing feeling of his strong muscles propelling him forward. Suddenly, he felt his bones lengthened and curl, becoming extremely flexible. His arms and legs went numb and a chill washed over his body. A sense of unfamiliar pounding made his head spin and he took a deep breath only to have his mind fill with information about multiple objects around him even if his eyes were still shut tightly.

"Harry?" He heard Mech's voice, but it seemed to be miles away. "Harry can you hear me? I'm going to put a warming charm around the stones…"

The black haired wizard slowly, lazily, opened his eyes and saw everything dulled. Slowly, he raised his head, feeling the muscles in his back constrict and react. His body started to curl and balance it self.

It was like one single thought, one emotion. His body; the bones, muscles, everything worked as if it was one in the same. With a brief moment to prepare himself, Harry sniffed and watched his world explode in colors. A tall red, orange, and yellow from stood in front of him that he immediately recognized as Mech. The floor was a deep indigo except for the place he currently was laying. The desk, and everything else wood, was green except for a rectangular prism sitting on top which was a bright yellow. Books were a strange mixture of green with yellow surrounding the outside.

"Get comfortable in your form, Harry." He heard softly and curled up further into himself, moving his head this way and that before picking half of his body off of the floor to stand up before Mech at a height of about three feet. "Use your senses, what is available to you?"

"_You sssmell funny_." He hissed in confusion, surprising himself and tried something else. "_Can you underssstand me_?" There was silence so he guessed not. "_I wonder if I can talk to sssnakesss in human form after thisss…_"

There was a few minutes of silence as he explored his surroundings as a serpent, Mech heated up the floor of the office for him and took his picture (in which Harry happily posed by baring his lengthened fangs) before they had at least thirty minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of class.

"Alright Harry, It's time to change back."

For a second, Harry felt like just sticking as a snake before logic hit him and he focused on his human form. There was a bit of some cracking noises and pops as his bones slid back into place and the ones that formed his arms and legs were regrown. In the next few moments, he was human again before his veins erupted and his stomach lurched.

His knees collapsed beneath him, but he didn't vomit. Instead, the feeling was fading away a lot faster than the first time while Mech quickly placed him in a comfortable position. Harry sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead as the throbbing began to leave his body. Ten minutes later, he sat up with the help of the counselor and smiled. "That went a lot quicker than last time." He said.

"No doubt if you transform at least twice every day your body will adjust." Mech commented. "Once the sickness fades, we'll work on you transforming in a second instead of a few minutes."

Harry groaned, already imagining it before he stood up albeit clumsily, and looked around the room. "It looks a lot different as a snake…" He murmured and Mech smirked before handing him a picture.

"Cobra, in fact." The counselor supplied and handed the boy the picture he had taken. Sure enough, the snake that was hissing and baring its fangs in the picture had a hood that widened and retracted as it moved slowly back and forth. The color was a metallic black sheen that glinted in the light. Inside of his hood were two white splashes that if one looked close enough, they would recognize them as two identical lightning bolts.

He sighed. "I just can't get rid of the scar, can I?"

* * *

Attention all! Seeing that another form was recognized in this chapter no one can guess a snake or a wolf because those are incredibly obvious and not exactly fair. In other news, someone was able to guess all four animals and they know that fact already. I will not be giving their name to you, as that too is information that everyone can use to their advantage.

In my personal life, I was working diligently and now have a raise and work less hours. This means that the detail and number of chapters could be going up a bit. Though, this chapter was incredibly hard to write. Please note that if any one finds something wrong with my description of a Cobra's eyesight and senses, please tell me. I am not a snake expert and the python that I own is not the same as its relative.

Plus, seeing the fact that I _cannot_ transform into a snake and have no idea what it feels like, I'm writing this on the fact of how my snake moves and reacts to different things (I turned on the microwave and she went CRAZY).

And seeing that some people might ask this: yes, Harry is poisonous.

Now, about Ronald. I'm still getting reviews about him and I _know_ a lot of people don't like him and don't believe in him. Please just trust me when I say he's not the canon Ron everyone knows. He's going to be different guys, he'll make mistakes (as we all do) but he'll do better. Alces Academy (as you will learn) has some very _dark_ history. In Chapter fourteen (hopefully) it'll all come into play and Ron, with his abilities, is going to have a key role. I _needed_ a fire elementalist, and he's the only one I knew who would fit the bill besides Blaise Zabini, but he's needed at Hogwarts.

Ta!

Gospel


	8. Chapter seven

Year One

Acceptance

Chapter seven

_I can't wait to get back to the tower so I can hang with Robin. Being around Robin makes me feel stupid._

_He's cool like that._

_**Teen Titans: A Kid's Game written by Geoff Johns **_

That night, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione at the table for dinner. They spoke about the day and the redhead revealed that he could now engulf his body in flames without making his clothing burn to ashes. He was working on not burning anything around him and even changing the heat to mildly warm to the temperature of the sun in a second's notice. He explained that they weren't going to try and see how hot he could go until he found out if he could limit his heat into one area and not spread around like it normally did. In other words, he would keep his heat in an invisible shield.

Hermione told them how she was successful in making a plant grow right out of the ground and could now move small boulders should she want to. She also spoke about how she finally figured out how to limit what she was learning and only focusing on what she wanted out of a book. For example, if she picked up a book on animals but was only looking for information about lions, only that would be sucked up.

Harry told them about his success with his transformation and showed them the picture. Ron seemed a bit put out for a moment before congratulating his friend. The black haired wizard explained all that he could about the transformation to a curious Hermione and how it felt. He also admitted that he would have to work with the form at least two hours a day. That was when the redhead hesitantly offered for the shifter to use him as a ride back to the dorms. If he had to stay as a snake for so long and he had only done at least an hour and a half, it would be better to hitch a ride and use as much time that they weren't using really to practice.

The shifter agreed and, once he had finished his dinner, transformed and slithered up Ron's offered arm and around his shoulders like a loose necklace. His head rested on the warm shoulder as he waited for his friend to finish eating. Hermione hesitantly reached over and stroked his scales. Should he have been a cat, he would've purred, but instead he closed his eyes and let the witch continue.

Then, Harry felt Ron moving and raised his head just as the witch stopped running his fingers over his scales and lifted his head, sniffing. The colors appeared once more and he watched the redhead leave the tables behind before resting his head back down.

He was startled by a shriek when they reached the top of the stairs and turned the corridor to the potions room. A poor sixth year girl had dropped her books and was staring at Harry with a horrified expression.

Hermione quickly ushered them on, staying behind to help the poor girl with her books before following.

Underneath him, Harry felt Ron's body shaking slightly and realized that the redhead was desperately trying to hold in his laughter. "_It wasssn't that funny…_" The shifter hissed, a bit shocked but was still trying to grasp it all. The girl's face was completely red, the same color as her body, so he hadn't been able to see her face. "_But it would help if I wassn't so blind…_" He continued with a very human like sigh. Ron had stopped shaking and was able to get his emotions under control before Hermione came around the corner.

Once they reached the dorms, Harry slithered off of Ron and onto his bed before transforming back. He felt a wave of dizziness wash over him for a moment and shook it off before grinning at his two friends. "Thanks Ron." He said and stretched, feeling his back pop. "What happened down there?"

The redhead grinned widely before recounting the tale. Harry listened attentively and burst out laughing at the end. "Brilliant!" He cried cheerfully. "I wish I could've seen her expression…"

Ron blinked. "What do you mean? You were looking at her the entire time!"

"Snakes see in infrared." Hermione answered instead and the redhead looked over at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Infrared?" He asked.

The witch smiled. "It means he sees heat instead of color like humans do."

Ron nodded in understanding and shrugged. "No wonder you were so confused."

Harry chuckled. "Seeing heat is a very troubling experience. By the way, Ron, did you know your body heat is about twice as much in the core than Hermione's? It was very odd, but strangely understandable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the shifter started. "Your fire elemental abilities probably heat your body up more than a normal human or wizard. But closer to your heart, there was a darker red then the rest of your body, but it faded to the regular color eventually."

Ron blinked in surprise. "I didn't know that," he murmured. "That was something Hunter left out in the introduction."

"Maybe he doesn't know," Hermione offered. "After all, not many people, magical or not, normally don't see in infrared. I'm surprised Harry's body transformed his eyes, as even healers don't even try to mess around with those organs."

Harry shook his head. "I'm a natural shifter, not an animagus. That's different. Anyways, speaking about magic, I learned something that I think will interest you two a lot."

Hermione got to his desk chair before Ron did, so the redhead had to suffer by sitting on the bed frame. The brunette was looking at him expectantly and placed her neatly folded hands in her lap. Harry thought for a moment before deciding to give them a demonstration. Sticking out his hand, he closed his eyes and focused on the conversation he and Mech had that morning and what the counselor had told him. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and he opened his eyes and grinned.

A white glove made of smooth, almost water like fabric closed around his hand. There were no seams or any type of stitching, it was just there.

"Wow," Hermione whispered softly, he eyes widening. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Harry said mysteriously and was rewarded by a cuff to his ear. "All right! I used the elements, or, to be more specific, I used air."

Ron shook his head. "You're pulling us on, mate. Air doesn't look like that!"

"Not usually, no," the shifter replied. "But I just warped it and transformed it into what I wanted it to be."

He received very confused and suspicious looks at that.

"Well, you see," he paused as he gathered his thoughts, "and this was the way it was explained to me, mind you," he paused again as they nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated, strengthening his link with the air, he opened them again and looked back at his two friends; his pale skin now glowing slightly. "Magic is everywhere," he started in a low voice and held both his hands out, palms facing each other, "it is the base of all of nature's elements," he explained as a translucent sphere, about a foot in diameter appeared between his hands, "we find it in the center of this planet; pulsing, beating to an unknown rhythm, along with the fires of its core," here a small, two inch in diameter ball of molten fire appeared in the middle of the sphere, "magic is found here in its most primal concentration," he explained to the wordless elementals.

As they watched they where slowly aware of the small movements of the ball of liquid fire, the appearances of shining multi-colored tendrils that guided its movements as the whole sphere starter rotating slowly, "We find magic," he continued when their attention was back on him, "in the earth that covers this core as it nurtures life; as it protects and guides its fires, its very being. As it holds, embraces and distributes the waters that flow inside and on the surface of this planet." Again he paused as rock, lava, earth and water unhurriedly covered the replicated planet's core and left the surfaced bare and naked.

"Finally, we find magic in the air, as it allows us to survive, as it surrounds us and protects us from the universe, as it takes care of all of us by many means that provide habitable environments," he said as little by little the small imitation of the planet that he held in his hands started to blossom, and gradually, trees grew, and wind currents and clouds could be seen, "Magic flows though every inch of this planet, allowing us to breathe, to drink, to walk, to eat and ultimately to live. Muggles have named its different layers in the physical sense, naming one of magic's many constant forces gravity, in the same way as many of the other beings in this planet have found, used and named the barriers and limitations that magic and nature have bestowed upon them," he paused as the small sphere disappeared and he dropped his hands to his lap and looked at the two as they tried to absorb this.

"So," Hermione asked a bit confused, "we don't have magic inside us, like the theory books say? Like our own reservoir of magic or power?"

"That is what wizards perceive," Harry told them. "You see, magic is everywhere, like I said; be it in the water we drink, the air we breathe, and in the blood that flows trough our veins, that flows through every creatures and animals veins. It just manifests differently depending on the tasks one being or creature holds within the intricacies of nature. We as wizards have a connection with nature and magic, one that no other creature has, allowing us to bend magic to our will and perform our spells and incantations."

"But," Ron inquired, trying to understand this virtually new way of how magic behaves and where it comes from, "how is it that some wizards are more powerful then others, if they don't have more magic? Or do they have more magic then other wizards?"

"Well," here Harry looked around his room, "the stronger the connection with nature and natures magic that a wizard possess, the more powerful he is," he explained, "magic at its most basic is instinctual, so the stronger the connection the faster a wizard can learn it, use it and sometimes modify it," he paused and looked at Hermione, "Voldemort—at least, I think—strengthened his connection with nature's magic by the most foul of arts, by twisting some of the barriers that magic and nature have placed on wizards to his advantage, while, for example, Dumbledore's connection has always been a strong one and has grown in strength as he has aged," he finished.

"Fascinating," Hermione murmured, excited by this seemingly new view of magic, "however, I do believe that you have yet to answer the first question?" she said as Harry flushed slightly.

"She's right," The redhead intervened, his confused expression making itself known, "if you didn't do magic, how did you conjure the glove? If I get this right, I thought it was on of the most difficult forms of magic, to conjure fabric I mean, let alone conjuring fabric in an established form or pattern as a shirt?"

"Uh," he started a bit surprised that it that it was so difficult to do with a wand, "well, uh," he started, "I did do magic," and held out his hand when he was going to interrupt him, "just not wizarding magic. You see, like I said before, each creature or being that is magical uses or controls the aspects of magic that nature has allow them to perform so that they may do their tasks to keep balance within all life in this planet. As I have a closer connection by being both an elementalist and a shifter I can now control two more different aspects of magic apart from the wizarding one," he finished, looking over at Ron to see if his answer satisfied him.

"How do you mean, aspects?" Hermione asked, leaning forward slightly.

He vaguely explained how Sprites, Nymphs and Thestrals were able to use their abilities to weave and subtly control the magic that pertained to nature specifically, how they watch over the currents of the waters and air and the flows of magic and natural cycles and were able to make their own uses for it, he carried on to explain that although they could delicately maneuver the balance of nature, they could not drastically change it, and only had any true influence of nature in their close proximity, allowing them to fly more easily, transport and even make themselves invisible; effortlessly demonstrating with his tee-shirt how he could weave the air around him to make the article of clothing, finally answering that question, and telling them vaguely how some creatures, like elementalists, can have an affinity to one element or another and consequently their mere presence stimulates said elements even when they speak, much like a wizard uses his wand and his mere presence alters the flows of magic around them.

After he clarified that the other aspect of magic that he could control was nature herself, almost completely, they where looking at him with a new found admiration as they processed the fact that since he had a direct bond with nature, being a shifter and all, then his control over the wizarding aspect of magic could well be indefinable. He then went on to explain to them that where the creatures could only watch and manipulate lightly the balance of nature, they could interfere, actually controlling the elements of nature, making fire out of air, not having to conjure it, like wizards do, and much, much more.

As understanding dawned in their eyes, he looked at Ron, "As for the ministry, they just monitor the aspect of magic that wizards control. Uh, Hermione could you levitate the tea set, please?"

Looking at him with bewilderment, the witch stared at him for a moment before nodding and taking out her wand but stopped when Harry signaled her to hold.

"Ok, this is just a theory, mind you, but bear with me," he concentrated a bit on the air in the room and made it slightly visible, making the whole room glow a dim silvery white, "see, this is the air in the room, just remember that magic is also a part of it" he told the surprised redhead and brunette, "if you look closely you'll see that amongst the white there is movement and fluctuations in silver and some other colors, see?" as they nodded Harry motioned for Hermione to try the levitation charm. When the witch started the air around her glowed for a moment before her wand started to shine and a glowing path of bright silver and blue light was left, as if painted by the wand when she made the swish and flick movements before a beam of steady hoary light shot from the tip of the wand and attached itself to the tray, until it too was glowing slightly and ascended, fallowing Hermione's commands. "As I thought, even if not all spells are visible, I think that the wand movements when you say the incantations are actually what drives the magic, guiding and concentrating the magic already in the air at the wand itself before it is released by the casters will, not because of the words themselves, its like the movements just helps the wand core charge with the magic around before it is directed by the casters will. If I'm guessing correctly the words are just to help the mind concentrate," he explained.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she watched the proceedings closely, "after much practice a wizard or witch may channel the intent mentally with their wand without having to use the incantation for that moments worth of concentration needed to cast the spell, but, not many can achieve that degree of focus without the words, either verbalized or not," she paused and lowered the tray while her wand stopped shining, giving a small flash before slowly dissipating, "Interesting, You said that some people have more of a connection than others?"

"Yes," Harry answered right away, since he was rather interested in all of this himself. "Anyways, did you see how the wand and spell works, Ron?" He asked the redhead and continued at his nod, "Well, when I manipulate my environment, magic doesn't focus, converges at one point and then is directed to do what the caster intends, like when you use a wand," he pointed out, "it just helps a bit, uh, for example," he paused one second and a slight breeze was felt in the room, and they watched intently as small tendrils of silver and blue, which they now knew where the highest concentrations of magic within the air, started to weave themselves into different patterns and created a breeze in the closed room until the air around the tea set started glowing slightly brighter than the rest and the tray started hovering slightly, the air around and below it twirling faster and faster to maintain them that way, "can you see the difference?" he asked as he kept concentrating on the tray, "it's not wand-less magic, because that, like when using a wand focuses only magic to do what the caster bids, and I suspect behaves the same way as with a wand. What I'm doing at the moment is basically telling the air to lift the tray, and since magic is everywhere, even in the air, it just joins willingly and without me having to focus on it to do it," he paused, "I think," he paused again as he set the tray down and the air returned to normal, "at least that's what I understood from what Mech explained to me," he finished a bit awkwardly at the looks he was getting.

Hermione shook her head and breathed outwards before grinning at him. "Wow, so are you saying that the two of us," she motioned to Ron and herself, "would be able to do what you just did?"

Harry shrugged and the air stopped glowing. "We can try, Air is more focused on transfiguration, but seeing as fire does well with charms and curses and earth attentive of defense and warding." He breathed out before grinning at them. "All right, let's try this out. I need both of you to close your eyes." they did so. "Now, I need you to think of a… scarf. Let's go with a scarf. I need you to connect with your element. Focus on it, feel it, and then will it to make the scarf. In your mind, watch as your element transforms into the fabric and weaves together…"

He watched as flames spread over Ron's arms, covering his hands. Hermione however, had vines growing up around her fingers they slowly moved towards each other. Having never watched it closely as Mech was able to make a shirt in only a few seconds, he watched in fascination as the elements weaved and began to transform.

In twenty more minutes, his two friends each held a different colored scarf in their hands. Ron's was a brilliant red that matched his hair with slight flashes of yellow. Hermione held a bright green on that matched the color of fresh grass during the spring. Both stared at the fabric in their hands and ran their hands through it in awe.

"This is incredible!" The witch murmured, "We aren't supposed to be able to do this until third year!"

Harry grinned. "That's in wizarding magic. Besides, you just made a very basic scarf that was a single color. Adding designs and full blown stitching is actually very complicated, I can't even get it right, and I've had two hours to work on it. I'll teach you how to do shirts next, then pants, socks, and shoes. I've never actually made any of them, but Mech told me the theory." He winked. "Besides, once we completely learn how to make clothing in just a few seconds, none of us would ever have to buy uniforms again!"

Ron grinned happily at that before donning his scarf. "This is really cool. How come I've never seen any of the older students doing this?"

"Mech said it was a trade secret he shared with all of his students." Harry answered. "However, since he only has about seven, the craft is relatively unknown."

Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded a lot like "going to waste" but the two boys decided not to approach her about the topic as they didn't wish to face her wrath.

* * *

I wasn't able to get on my account yesterday and for some reason this thing wouldn't upload. It was really weird.

Anyway, thanks for reading (and Reveiwing!) and I will hopefully get my laptop updated so I can work on the next chapter and get it up to you guys by tomarrow or even later today.

I will admit that I read a story a long time ago with this idea of magic in it and in fact this whole thing was partally saved on my computer from something I was working on before.

Ta!

Gospel


	9. Chapter Eight

Year One

Acceptance

Chapter eight

_I love Halloween, it's the only time that I can be myself and not get judged for it._

A few more weeks passed and soon enough it was Halloween, Harry's second hated holiday of the year, but with the joyful hum that surrounded Alces Academy and the pranks played by both the students and teachers, the school was in a lively mood.

Jack-o-lanterns smiled hauntingly and gruesomely from all over, dark purple candles (because everyone knows not to light the black ones) hung on invisible strings and moved as if carried by a spirit. The snow leopard statutes came alive, moving about on their perches and acted like guards. One o the large cats was often seen patrolling the castle and its grounds, seemingly appearing out of no where around several students.

Yet, there was also something else going on, something very wrong. It was the week before that Harry first noticed it. Mech was more alert than usual and more serious in his lessons. He made sure that the shifter always carried his wand with him. Hermione and Ron were the same way, and then they noticed the older students. A few were quite jumpy, as if something would come around the corner and attack them.

People were banned from going out at night with threat of expulsion and the teachers came to test the wards on each of the first year's rooms. Harry wouldn't have noticed it at all, had Hermione not mentioned that her own wards had giving off a small alarm before they were silenced.

"This is odd," Ron had said one night at dinner as counselors patrolled outside the dining hall. "Everyone's jumpy about something…"

Harry however was keeping a tight reign on the wolf in his mind. It could literally smell the fear and protectiveness in the air, and it clogged his senses until he was almost blinded. The newly found serpent couldn't have cared less and instead settled like a rock being hit by the crashing waves at high tide.

Hermione seemed to switch between anxiousness and calm through out the days, even though she repeatedly told the boys that she had no idea what was going on.

Finally, the night of October 31st came, and everyone was ushered into the dining hall. The tables had been cleared away and the Headmistress stood before them with a wide smile on her face.

"Greetings students!" She held her hand up, in a classic sign that most muggleborns knew. "Live long and prosper! I would like to offer each of you a happy St. Hallows eve, feast of Samhain, whichever you call it. Now, considering it is a holiday, classes are canceled and we will be hosting games here in the dining hall and the gym," The trio shared glances; they'd never been to the gym where the dueling, hand-to-hand combat, and fencing took place. "Please note that due to… happenings in the past, I would like each and every one of you to remember _not_ to leave these two rooms." Her face became frosty. "The older students are to keep an eye out for the younger." She brightened. "Now, let the games begin!"

Harry turned to Hermione, her face showed as much confusion as he felt. Even as the hall erupted in noise, the shifter's senses shifted and he could suddenly hear past the doors to where there was a _thunk_, _thunk_, _thunk_ of marble on onyx as something marched the entrance hall, patrolling the perimeter. Ignoring Ron's hiss of surprise, Harry tapped into the cobra and his eyes began to change, he sniffed and the world exploded in colors once more. Narrowing his eyes, he looked past the multiple red forms, through the light blue (which he knew was the wall) and onto the slinking green figure beyond. Immediately he knew it was one of the giant snow leopard statues.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he blinked, changing his eyes back and turning to Ron who nodded discreetly to where Mech was standing and talking to a fourth year student. Harry nodded his understanding before turning and leading his friends over into a secluded corner. Hermione cast a silencing ward around them as they waited.

"Something's going on," he started. "One of those snow leopards is patrolling the entrance hall."

The redhead blinked in surprise. "How do you know?"

Harry tapped his eyes and then his ears. "Anyway, the professors defiantly know something that we don't."

"Well," Hermione started, "not exactly, everyone from third year and up seems to know, so that means either their teachers told them, or this has happened before."

Ron hummed thoughtfully. "I'm willing to bet that it happens at least every year. They started preparing at the start of October, if you guys remember the odd lessons that the professors began to give us."

Harry nodded, remembering how the defense professor suddenly became frantic with teaching the students disarming and cutting hexes. "But what?" He murmured. "What would happen every year that makes someone this paranoid?"

"Attacks?" Hermione offered meekly and the black haired wizard turned wide eyes to her.

"I pray that you are wrong," he said seriously. "I hope that for once in your life, Hermione, that you are so far off that we can laugh at it when this is all done and over with."

But the three of them knew that she probably had the best guess out of all of them.

They spent the next six hours playing games, munching on candy, and talking to older students. Ron made history while he was bobbing for apples when he stuck his face in and the water evaporated, leaving the multiple apples wide open for him to grab at the bottom of the copper tub.

Hermione was wrapped up in toilet paper by both boys and Harry chuckled when she expertly tackled Ron blindly. The outside world seemed to disappear as they messed around, but something in the back of the Shifter's mind reminded him that something was out there, something that terrified the population of Alces.

The sun was vanishing beyond the horizon as Mech escorted the three eleven year olds to their dorms. He laughed with them and joked around, but there was still a sense of high alert in his stance, and his sword was always in sight. They passed one of the patrolling statues and waited patiently as it sniffed them over before allowing the four to continue onward.

As each of them settled into their rooms, Mech cast a new ward around the rooms before leaving, wishing each of them a happy Halloween before heading back down. Harry however, couldn't sleep, his eyes closed tightly as something was keeping him awake. Sighing, he got out of bed and went out onto the balcony, looking over the dark grounds and the stilled ocean.

It was a surprisingly warm night for the middle of fall, and he hummed a song some sixth year had played an hour earlier. But as he continued to stand there, something didn't feel right. He couldn't quite place it, but there was defiantly something wrong. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to figure it out. Both of the animals inside of him were nervous, silence didn't fit well with—his eyes snapped open and his jaw gaped out over the dark horizon.

The sound of waves crashing on the beach was gone.

Harry focused his senses, but even then he couldn't hear the water. Unnerved, he transformed into the cobra and looked down over the balcony. Darkness was nothing compared to his senses, and he looked over the pale blue coloring that was the grounds. Trees were a light green and steadily grew darker as the heat of the day left, but the shifter wasn't looking at those.

His eyes were trailed on three human like figures glowing a soft yellow. He cocked his head, confused. Humans weren't yellow, they were red. These people were too cold. In a flash he was human again before shrinking back to a wolf. His heightened sense of hearing was stretched to the limit as he focused on the trees.

"_Dark night… perfect… suspect…_" the words faded in and out like a fuzzy radio. Growling in frustration, Harry succumbed to his instincts, pointed his muzzle to the sky, and howled. His voice broke the previous silence and whatever magic that had been mingling in the air was wrecked at his aggravating cry to the moon that shined above. He continued for about fifteen seconds before succumbing into silence and listening again.

"_What the hell was that?_" The voices were clearer now, the enchantment on them broken. "_I thought you said there were no werewolves in the school!_"

A smaller, snider voice hissed back. "_There aren't, besides, it's not even a full moon anyway, it was probably just a wild wolf or a dog that a student has as a pet._"

"_It was a wolf,_" a knowing tone commented. "_Only they can break that enchantment so easily. I suggest we get out of here; sucking a few kids dry isn't worth getting mauled and torn to pieces._"

"_What? Scared?_" The first voice snarled before being interrupted.

"_No, I want to save my own skin, you dimwit! We'll come back when the wolf is gone. They probably just brought it in for this week_."

There was a sigh. "_He's right. Let's go._"

Harry heard a strange ruffling sound like fabric in wind before silence settled upon the island once more. There were no more voices, the sea had returned it seemed, as the waves continued their ruthless crashing.

Hesitantly, he turned back inside, turning human once more before his heart seemed to freeze. Words from the conversation washed over him and his eyes widened before he crashed through the door that led secretly through the dorms. He pounded harshly on Hermione's room before going down to Ron's, yelling for the redhead to get up. A very groggy witch slipped up beside him and the redhead opened the door slowly, his eyes blinking half-heartedly.

"What is it, Harry?" He groaned, yawning in the middle and cutting the sentence in half.

"Vampires." He said darkly and both of his friends immediately perked up.

Hermione looked over him, her eyes wide. "_What_?"

Harry nodded. "They were here, on the island."

Ron pulled them both inside, cursing softly. "Are they still here?"

"Not anymore," Harry murmured, "I don't know what happened but my senses were going crazy. I transformed into a wolf, and—"

"Howled, right?" The redhead continued, his face stretched into a wide grin. His face sobered when he saw their confused expressions. "Everyone knows that vampires and werewolves are enemies. I'm not denying it, but there goes something much deeper then someone did something to someone else.

"Vampires are symbols of the dead, they smell like rotting carcasses. Werewolves are symbols of life, and so they hate the smell of the dead. Granted, there are good Vamps out there, not every one of them is always so blood thirsty, but it's the rebels you gotta worry about. See, Vampire magic is based strictly upon blood." Ron continued, his eyes lighting up as he explained. "Thus, when they use too much of it, they have to restore themselves, so they eat or drink, whatever you want to call it. But the point is, wolves are the guardians of life. They hunt the weak, sick, and elderly to keep the rest strong. When you howled, Harry, it broke every enchantment they might've made, and when a wolf howls, they regularly make a lot of noise, so two sounds like twenty, am I right?"

The shifter nodded, understanding immediately. "They thought there was an entire pack of wolves hunting, so they left."

"Exactly," Ron said, grinning widely. "And with the power of life, I'm guessing you were able to cut through their magic with ease, correct?"

Harry nodded.

The redhead leaned back slightly. "See, a werewolf howl would have a lot more difficulty because it's a simple matter of the fact that it's magical." He held up a hand to stop Hermione. "Lycanthropy is a magical disease, a curse if you will, thus it would probably take at _least_ four werewolves to break a powerful ward cast by a single vampire. However, a pure blood wolf isn't held back by wizarding magic or a curse, they just _are_, so the power was amplified to an unbearable degree for them.

"Just as well, should anyone make an Inferi wolf, the poor thing would kill its self." Ron finished, looking over their odd expressions. "Don't look at me like that! I learned it all from my parents!"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "How would they know?"

The redhead shrugged. "No idea; it's been passed through our family for generations, probably since the medieval times."

Hermione looked at him in awe. "You can trace your family back that far?"

"Farther, if we wanted to." He said with a shrug. "The Potters can do the same. Most pure blood families can. Blacks, Malfoys, Parkison, I don't know about the Zabinis; they came from Italy, Dumbledores, Guants—they died out about sixty years ago—, Lestrange, Greengrass, and Chang; they come from China. Every one of them could trace their lines to the start of Hogwarts at least. Anyway, back to the vamps."

Hermione sighed before turning to Harry. "You said they left, right? Do you know if they will come back?"

"Yes," the shifter murmured. "They said that they would leave until they were sure that the wolf was gone."

"Well," the witch stated darkly. "I'm not going to sit around and waiting for that day. Ron, why do wolves have such a great power over vampires? I get that they symbolize life, but why?"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck and breathed out softly. "Well, I really don't know. It could be the fact that they're powerful hunters and basically just curious creatures." He shrugged. "Maybe everyone focuses on the wolf because werewolves and Vampires fight all the time."

"So, would another animal be able to drive them off?"

Harry's eyes lit up in realization. "The Animagus transformation, Hermione? Wanting to break the laws already?"

She seemed to falter. "There are laws?"

The shifter chuckled. "Yeah, but no one knows why they are still in existence; there are more _unregistered_ Animagi than registered."

"So it's not illegal?"

"Nope," Harry said, shaking his head. "But I would advise you to keep it a secret anyways; the information could one day save your life."

Ron grinned and clapped his hands together energetically. "So, how do we do it?"

Unfortunately, Harry watched their eyes fall on him. He groaned.

* * *

Look mommy! I got my homeowrk done!

Anyway, hello everyone, I was having some difficulties with this chapter (actually wrote it four times, can you believe that?) and decided that this was good for now.

You guys can guess their forms if you want, they don't have the same as Harry, but they do relate to their elemental ablilites.

Ta!

Gospel


	10. Chapter Nine

Year One

Acceptance

Chapter nine

_The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. _

_**Erma Bombeck**_

Harry sat on Ron's bed, rubbing his temples as the two other sorcerers stared at him. "Look, I don't know _how_ to become an animagus. Really, I just am one… _technically_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But you do know part of the process, right?"

"Right," He said, "but I don't know how to get _you_ two through to that process. I just dream and pick up the form in the meantime."

Ron sighed. "There's a way, we just don't know what it is."

"I doubt they're going to leave animagus books around in the library," the witch snapped, thinking.

The shifter smirked and leaned forward. "What if they handed them over to someone who was _legally_ an animagus and was just curious about other people do it?"

They caught on but the redhead quickly deflated. "That won't work. Mech isn't _stupid_."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Then how are we going to get those books?"

"I might be able to get them…" Harry murmured, his mind racing and a small grin spreading across his face, "but it's going to take some persuasion and _a lot_ of chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Ron snorted. "Why the he- _heck _(he quickly changed his choice of wording at Hermione's dark glare) would you need chocolate?"

Grinning widely, the black haired wizard pushed his hair back absently away from his eyes and unconsciously revealing his scar. "Werewolves have one unknown weakness, and that is the sugary, tangy goodness that is inside a chocolate frog." He paused and frowned. "Or it could just be my Godfather."

"Godfather?"

"Remus Lupin."

Ron's mouth formed a small O before he frowned. "Isn't it illegal for a werewolf to be a guardian?"

"The Potters have never followed those rules before, why now? Anyways, even if they don't let Remus have me, I'll still go with Sirius Black. Who do you think they would want; calm, fair, polite werewolf or bitingly sarcastic, dark, prankster that has caused enough pain for the ministry and Hogwarts in the last twenty years that they refuse to even approach him anymore?"

The redhead smirked. "I think I'd put you with the werewolf. Besides, in the event he does attack you while in his cursed form, turn into an animal and _poof_, you're immune."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Why are animals immune?"

Harry snorted and grinned. "Let's put it like this Hermione; a rabbit is bitten, it runs away, next full moon, it grows into a wolf. Do you think that the rabbit would even survive the change, much lest do you believe that its instincts could go from prey to predator?"

"You could probably do it," she pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm an omnivore—it's something that eats both vegetables and meat, Ron—so if I turn into a rabbit then go straight to the wolf, I wouldn't be placing any damage onto my mind since I already have a combined set of instincts. Does that make sense?" Harry smirked. "Anyway, we don't know if I have any herbivore in my forms because the wolf and the cobra are both carnivores, for all I know, all that I could transform into will be a meat eater."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "What if the werewolf bites a cat or something? What then?"

Ron shrugged. "No idea; it's commonly known that all animals are immune to the curse, but no one knows why." His eyes gained a feral gleam. "We could ask that _after_ we get the books from your Godfather, Harry."

"Don't push it," the shifter laughed. "He's a nice man, but I don't think the chocolate would go _that_ far!"

The witch yawned and groaned, looking out the window where the sun was just rising. Harry watched her eyes turn to him. "We don't have classes today, so we might as well go to bed." She stood up and yawned again. "G'night… morning… whatever…"

Both boys watched her go before Harry stood up as well. "I'll get that letter sent along with a box of chocolates. We'll get the books. See you later."

"Bye."

Harry headed up to his own room through the secret passage and reached his room. Sitting at the desk he pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Dear Remus,_ he started and then paused, _I hope the treaty with the Ministry of Morons, sorry, __**Magic**__, is going well. We ran into a bit of a fix here. Really, I'll be honest with you; Ron and Hermione (I believe I mentioned them before, right?) want to become Animagi. To tell you the truth, it was a spur of the moment thing and I was really hoping that you could help us get a hold of the books. I'm sure my father has a few copies._

_Just to be persuasive, I enclosed an entire box of Honeydukes Chocolate that was just sitting around (Halloween candy, you know). _He tapped his pen on the desk, thinking. _Can you also send a book about werewolf magic and that old Grecian and Roman books that had a moon and a sun on them? Please and thank you. Lot's of love, Harry._ He held up the letter and grabbed the small crate of chocolates that he won the day before and headed out to the balcony, whistling sharply.

A large, white form flew up to him from the forest and he smiled as the beautiful and intelligent snowy owl landed in front of him, a half eaten mouse hanging from her beak.

Rather then yelling out and scrunching his nose in disgust, Harry grinned at her and motioned to the letter and box. "Once you're done, could you take these to Remus?" She nodded, munching on the rodent. "Thanks Hedwig."

It had been Hermione who had named the bird, seeing that Ron wanted to call her 'Frostbite' and Harry was utterly useless at naming things. The witch had flipped through her history books, found it, and the owl agreed, so that was that; all the problems solved.

He turned away from the owl and made his way back inside, leaving the door slightly open for a soft breeze, and fell back on the bed, his eyes closing once his head hit the pillow.

Four hours later he woke up to the sound of thunder and the light pattering of rain on the tower roof. Stretching, he shut the glass door after checking for Hedwig (the letter and crate were gone). Sighing softly, he looked over his room and decided to relax until the faithful owl returned with a letter and, possibly, the books he asked for. Sitting down on his bed, he frowned at his surroundings before looking up and grinning.

In the next instant, he was climbing up his bookshelf to reach one of the wooden beams and pulled himself up. The small window was a few feet above him and he decided to just clamper up to the ledge using the wooden beams and one transformation into the cobra before he was sitting cross legged in the widow and looking out over the peaceful grounds.

The glass looked as though he was passing through a carwash and the brief flashes of lightning made him see dark spots in his vision, but the rhythm of the tapping and the soft rumbling was soothing. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the window.

Slowly, he let the sounds sooth him back into slumber, dreaming of high mountains, blizzards, and a strange looking antelope racing up steep cliffs. Outside the rain flashed and flooded the lake and grounds, and in the trees a pair of cold violet eyes stared up at the school before vanishing into the shadows.

Harry was interrupted from his doze with a start and his eyes focused on the darkness in the trees. Slightly confused at the interruption, he continued to stare at the retreating gloom before shaking his head and turning to the sudden knocking on his front door.

"It's open!" He called and watched Ron lumber in, closely followed by Hermione. The two looked around in confusion before the witch looked up and frowned at him.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked, raising an eyebrow while the redhead turned to stare at her before looking up as well.

The shifter shrugged. "A sudden spark of inspiration. Have a good nap?"

They shared a look. "As good as six hours can be," Ron answered. "Wasn't as great as the regular eight, but I'll live."

Harry snorted. "Rather, you just came to get me so we could go down to," he took a glance at the onyx alarm clock sitting next to his bed and the bright neon green numbers, "lunch? Wow… anyways, the letter was sent of before the rain started so we should expect a reply by supper."

Hermione nodded and Ron's stomach growled. The redhead turned crimson.

"Let's go get the hungry lion some food." The shifter snorted and dodged a stinging hex by leaping off the beam and landing as a wolf on the floor. He snapped playfully at the fire elemental and padded into the bathroom to change, shutting the door just in time to hear another hex crashing against the wood. Transforming back into a human, he started to snicker and pull on his robes for the day, making a shirt and pants with his element. Fingering the smooth whit fabric, he grinned softly, grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and gently eased the door open.

Harry ducked the purple hex and sent a mild curse in reply, catching the redhead off guard. He and Hermione laughed as Ron stumbled and fell down on his butt. "_Finite_." The shifter said, dispelling the confusion curse and watched as narrowed blue eyes turned to his green.

"Watch your back, Potter." He said in a remarkable imitation of one of the Malfoy family.

"You started it," Harry pointed out and ducked another stinging hex.

Hermione put up a shield between them and cocked an eyebrow at the two wizards. "Now children," she said, imitating their defense teacher perfectly. "No need for anyone to get a detention, now…"

Both boys shared a look before smirking at the witch. Her eyes grew wide and she yelped, diving behind Harry's bed as they both threw a hex in her direction. All three of them stared at each other before bursting out into laughter.

Once they had clamed down, Ron turned back to them. "So… lunch?"

Still chuckling, they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

Today was offically the first day of school. My cousin is back, happily whole, and ignoring her teachers and the large pile of paperwork she has to fill out including everything that I sent her. She seems happy enough, so I'll let her be or now.

This chapter was so odd and confusng to write. In fact, I took a break about halfway through and read _In Plain Sight_ by Melissophobia. That story is really fantastic and if you're curious you can find it in my favorites. Seriously, go check it out, especially if you absolutly _adore_ Luna.

Ta!

Gospel


End file.
